WishMaster
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: A spell is cast over Inuyasha, a spell that changes everything.
1. The Calling

_Scritch scritch. Scritch scritch._ Kagome set her pencil down and took the opportunity to admire her work. Smiling and satisfied that she had answered everything correctly, she stood up and made her way to the front of the room to hand in her paper. As she did so, she cast a glance out the window. Sun shining, not a cloud in sight, and a cool eighty degrees outside. A beautiful day, to be sure, and she had been stuck inside for most of it.

'Yes! Final test of the day then I'm free! No school for a month!' she rejoiced silently. 'A month of freedom! I can spend that time with Inuyasha and not have to worry about anything other than hunting for jewel shards. I can take it easy for a change.'

She waited for the teacher to correct her paper and give her the go-ahead to leave. Kagome smiled, patting herself on the back as she ran out of the building and towards the shrine. Inuyasha would be waiting for her when she got to the shrine, being impatient as usual - that was to be expected with the hanyou - but nothing would spoil her mood today. Mama had a nice dinner planned for them before they left for the feudal era and she wanted to enjoy it. In fact, she _intended_ to enjoy. She just hoped Inuyasha wouldn't put up too much of a fight about staying for a few hours longer.

"Mom will have the supplies ready for me," she murmured as she went. "There was the gauze and band-aids, anti-septic and medical tape, ramen . . . Inuyasha'd never forgive me if I forgot that . . . Miroku wanted some green tea soda . . . Shippou, some candy . . . I hope I didn't forget anything on my list. But I'm all packed so I should only have to come back when it's time to restock and possibly do my laundry. I just need to change my clothes and help Mama with dinner. This is going to be so great!"

She slowed to a walk as the shrine's steps came into view and she took them two at a time. Skipping up them had been more like it, that's how excited she felt. The chance for a little bit of relaxation in the feudal was just what the miko had ordered. As she walked by the Goshinboku tree, she glanced up. A tingling at the back of her neck told her that a certain hanyou had been there within the last few minutes, but he wasn't in the tree, like she had expected. Kagome frowned as she stepped inside the house, kicking her shoes off.

"Wonder where he is," she muttered to herself then announced, "Mama, I'm home!"

"Oh, hello, dear," her mother smiled, sticking her head out of the kitchen. "Inuyasha was just here. I told him you'd be home any time now and that he could wait here for you, but he went back through the well already."

"Huh? Just here?" she blinked.

"Of course," came the nod. "He came and took the supplies you requested back to the feudal era as well as the clothes you had packed. Said he'd be back a little later to make sure you were ready."

"That's odd," Kagome frowned. "Why'd he do that?"

"I'm not sure," Mrs. Higurashi shrugged, "but he did look a little upset about something. A little more so than usual. I didn't ask him about it, though."

She mulled it over for a moment then offered her mother a smile. The last thing she needed was her mother worrying and fretting over her because of Inuyasha's brooding. Inuyasha had a nasty habit of causing her mother no amount of worry when it came to his snits.

'Whatever it is, he'll tell me one way or another,' she thought.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing," Kagome managed to chuckle some. "Shippou's just probably getting on his nerves. That usually happens when I'm gone for more than an hour or so."

"If you say so, dear," her mother smiled back.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right down to help with dinner."

Not waiting for an answer from her mother, Kagome took off up the stairs and into her room. She had just closed the door and slipped into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt when the sound of window sliding open caught her attention and she turned just as Inuyasha came in. Her hand flew to her mouth, strangling the scream that tried to escape her. He never came in through the window . . . at least, not when she was awake, anyway.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? I should say _it_ for sneaking in on me," she hissed. "Have you any idea of what my mother's going to say if she catches you in here? Especially since I've _just_ changed my clothes?"

"Quiet," he hissed back, sliding the window shut. As was his wont, he crouched onto his haunches, his eyes darting here and there, his fingers fidgeting with the end of his sleeves. His ears stood at attention and his entire body had been tense from the moment he came in. Normally, she'd have sat him for his behaviour, as she had told him that she should have, but something told her now wasn't the time. Something had the hanyou spooked, so to speak. He never acted cautiously, preferring to rush into things head on, and he hardly ever fidgeted with the sleeves on his haori. If anything, he seemed to have _relaxed_ a little after climbing through the window. She knew she had to find out what had gotten him riled up.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she murmured, crouching in front of him.

"Something isn't right," he huffed, keeping his eyes averted from hers.

"Something isn't right? In this era?" She tilted her head slightly at him, her eyes furrowing in worry.

"No," he shook his head. "Something isn't right in my time."

"Like what?"

"I don't know . . . Something I can't explain." He glanced around with hooded eyes. Whatever was bothering him, he didn't want her to see. His eyes had always been a dead giveaway.

"Well, if something's happening or going to happen, shouldn't we be back there? What about Sango, Miroku, and Shippou? They could be in trouble," she pointed out. With hooded eyes, he glanced up but said nothing more. A moment later, he nodded.

"We'll go back then. I'll meet you at the well . . ."

"I'll go let Mom know I won't be home for dinner." She turned towards the door.

"We don't have to go back right away . . ." he began.

'What is the matter with him? He's never acted like this! He never wants to stay in my era for any given length of time.'

"I know," she stated, "but I'd be too worried to enjoy anything so we might as well head back now."

"Hmph."

"I'll meet you at the well in a few minutes, Inuyasha. Go back out the window so Mama doesn't get suspicious," she ordered.

The window slid open and the rustle of his clothes and her curtains told her that he'd already gone back to the well. She wasn't about to admit to him but he was starting to scare her and it only made her that more anxious to return to the feudal era.

'Whatever it is, it can't be good. I have to get it out of him. Why doesn't he let anyone help him whenever something's bothering him? Stubborn hanyou.'

She took the stairs three at a time, calling for her mother as she went.

888888888

Inuyasha sniffed the air as he and Kagome climbed out of the well. Something had been tingling at the back of his neck for the last day and a half, and it had him on edge. He looked around as Kagome swung her legs over the edge then started to lead him towards the village. Kagome's era had felt safe to him the moment he'd climbed out of the well. But at least the air here had no pollutants, the sun had become a bright orange fireball in the sky, and not a cloud was in sight. The day had been perfect . . . if only he'd been able to enjoy it. He still didn't feel like anything could be enjoyable as long as he stayed on this side of the well.

'Dammit. Just when the feeling had started to go away, too.'

"Inuyasha . . ."

"What?" he growled, not even bothering to look at her.

"I thought you said something wasn't right . . . Everything looks all right to me . . ."

"You know as well as I do that looks can be deceiving, Kagome," Inuyasha retorted, turning to face her. He hated it when everyone questioned his instincts. She scowled at him.

"You don't have to be so snippy about it," she snapped back. Then Kagome sighed before he could say anything more. "Look. Let's just get to the village, okay? We'll figure something out when we get to Kaede's."

Grudgingly, he followed her back to the village. The entire time he kept his guard up, eyes darting everywhere. But nothing happened as they went. Crickets chirped and birds called out to each other . . . but nothing happened. He felt Kagome's eyes staring at him as they approached Kaede's. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, something was after them. More specifically, him.

"Inuyasha . . . what's going on? I know you said something's not right but I'm just not detecting anything."

"I don't expect you to be able to detect everything, wench," he snapped. "Let's just go in."

He brushed by her, not meeting the questioning look in her eyes and ignoring the anger he felt in her aura. What else could he say to her? He'd already told her that he felt that something wasn't right, that he hadn't been able to figure it out, and that's all he had to go by.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried out, catching the attention of Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kaede.

"Kagome-sama!"

"Lady Kagome!"

"Welcome back, Kagome," Kaede smiled. "How are things in your era?"

Chatter filled the air as Kagome told them about how well her tests had gone and about how her family had been faring as they sat down around the fire that Kaede had built. A pot of beef stew simmered over it, its scent wafting up to the noses of the traveling companions. Before too much longer, the stew was ready and everyone began to eat. Everyone, that was, except Inuyasha. Occasionally he'd sniff at it but he didn't touch it. It didn't appeal to him, he didn't feel hungry, not even for the ramen Kagome had prepared for him, but he couldn't sit around watching everyone else eat. He just felt nauseous thinking about it. Without saying anything, he stood up and walked out of the hut.

888888888

Kagome watched as Inuyasha stalked out of the hut. As soon as they were sure he was out of earshot, everyone relaxed visibly and let out sighs of relief, even Kaede. She looked at them, her eyes wide.

"Has it really been that bad?" she inquired. Sango and Miroku nodded.

"I'm afraid so," the demon slayer sighed. "Ever since yesterday morning. The funny thing is . . . he's the only one feeling whatever it is and he can't even tell us what's bothering him. It's really affecting him, too. He hasn't eaten, he hasn't slept much . . ."

"Making him worse than usual to deal with," Kagome finished. "Right?" Sango nodded.

"We were hoping that he'd calm down after you came back, Kagome," Shippou piped in. "He's normally this cranky when he misses you."

"I think he was worse this time around," Sango supplied.

"Yeah but his mood hasn't changed since he came to get me. In fact, he even told me that something wasn't right in this era. It was like he didn't want to come back here and he's never acted like that before," she sighed.

"Perhaps we shouldn't take this lightly," Miroku murmured, "especially if it has something to do with Naraku."

"You think maybe that it could?"

"It is a possibility," the monk stated.

"Yeah . . . He is more sensitive to Naraku's movements than what we are and who knows what it is that he's been planning . . . We should head out tonight then."

"Tonight, Kagome?"

"If he's that on edge," she began, "then he won't get any better until we go in search of whatever it is that's bothering him."

"In other words, Lady Kagome, take care of it now before it gets any worse and humour him," Miroku supplied.

"Exactly. Come on. Mama told me he brought the supplies back already so there isn't any reason why we can't leave tonight." Kagome stood up.

"Yes, but will Inuyasha be willing to leave?" Sango asked. "You know he hates it if it feels like we're just humouring him."

"I know he does but he might," Kagome offered. "Especially if it relieves any of the tension he's been feeling."

She slipped into her shoes then out the reed door. Glancing around, she found Inuyasha sitting on a nearby hill, his head lifted to the sky.

888888888

'Why am I feeling this way? No one else senses anything wrong . . . I'm the only one who feels it.' His eyes had fixed themselves on the full moon overhead. 'Even Kagome can't feel it.'

Idly, he fingered the rosary around his neck, ignoring the faint power surge that nipped at his fingertips. It had been sending surges like that to his fingers for a few days now but he paid no attention to it. He figured that it was the subjugation spell making sure that he wasn't trying to take it off. A light breeze picked up, ruffling his hair some and bearing Kagome's scent towards him. For a moment, he ignored her and kept his gaze on the full moon above him. Then, slowly, he turned to see her approaching.

"Kagome?"

She waited until she had seated herself next to him before she spoke.

"Inuyasha . . . we're going to setting out tonight."

"Tonight?" he echoed.

"Mm-hmm."

"Why?"

"Well," she took a deep breath, "everyone says you've been on edge for since yesterday morning and we decided it would be best not to ignore this feeling you're having."

"In other words, you're humouring me," he scowled. He hated it when they humoured him. It felt like they weren't always taking him as seriously as they should and that they just wanted him to shut up.

"It wouldn't be a good idea for us not to humour you on this, Inuyasha. Out of all of us, your instincts are the strongest," she pointed out. "Especially if it has to do with Naraku."

Inuyasha ripped his gaze away from her, his face still scrunched up in a scowl. Part of him didn't want to leave, that if they did leave, something bad would happen and he didn't want that. The other part of him, however, wanted to leave, to get rid of the frustration he felt and to focus on something more than faint hints and feelings. The part of him that wanted to stay, however, had become stronger than the part of him that wanted to leave.

"We should wait until morning," he finally announced.

"Inuyasha . . ." she opened her mouth to protest. He knew that she wanted to help. That was one of the many things that drew him to her and he couldn't deny her anything that she wanted . . . He just didn't want to tell her he didn't _want_ to leave just yet, that he'd rather stay and hope, at best, that the feelings would just go away. They had nothing to do with Naraku at all but he couldn't bring himself to say anything more than to wait until morning. It was like someone had tied his tongue.

'Tell her. Just tell her. This is Kagome . . . I can tell her anything . . . Tell her!' an inner voice screamed at him.

'No. You don't have to tell her. She'd just humour you once more,' came the argument. 'Just wait until tomorrow to set out. Everything will be fine in the morning. Wait and see. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.'

"We can wait until the morning," he stated, a little gentler this time, sending that annoying little voice into a screaming fit and the other laughing. "The feeling hasn't changed since it started, been faint at best . . . It can keep a little while longer."

"Are you sure?" she frowned. "I mean if it's been aggravating you that bad . . ."

"Hai," he nodded. "I'm sure. Go get some sleep. I'll wake you when it's time to go."

"Okay," Kagome hesitated. "If you're sure . . ."

"I'm sure."

She got to her feet and headed back for Kaede's hut, and he lifted his gaze back to the sky above. The stars winked out at him, wrapped in a black blanket of velvet. If he stared at it long enough, he half-fancied he saw a face on the moon, staring back at him, even winking at him. Then he shook his head.

'Snap out of it, you stupid hanyou,' he berated himself. 'We're leaving in the morning, getting ready to hunt for more jewel shards. Just ignore this feeling and stop staring at the moon. Pick yourself up and head back to the hut.'

Instead, he remained still, eyes locked on the moon. Something tugged on him - what was it? He let out a yawn - when had the exhaustion overtaken him? Too many questions, not enough answers.

'Better get back to Kaede's. Haven't been sleeping well lately,' he thought tiredly as his eyes closed and darkness overtook him.

888888888

"_Come to us, Inuyasha . . ."_

"Where . . . where are you?" he murmured, his eyes opening partway. He'd heard some strange voices in his sleep and he'd half-imagined he heard Kikyou's voice mingled in. The tug he'd felt earlier had grown stronger and more noticeable. His fingers went to the rosary around his neck and they tingled with the power that emanated from the beads. He felt his senses being overridden. Any thoughts he might have had, any feelings . . . they were drowned out in the sense of now. Whatever he had to do, he had to do it _now_.

"_The white rock . . . Look for the white rock . . ."_

"White rock? What white rock? What are you talking about? I don't understand . . ."

"_Look for the white rock and you will . . . We'll be waiting for you."_

"White rock . . ."

His eyes opened fully to see that the world had been shrouded in a blue-ish white mist. The trees and the huts of the village had become black silhouettes against the midnight-blue sky, and the temperature had dropped. Several glowing beings surrounded him, reached for him, but he just stared at them, his eyes glazed from sleeping.

"_Come . . . follow us . . ."_

"Follow you," he murmured, getting to his feet. "To the white rock."

"_Yes. To the white rock. Come . . . Follow us."_

His entire body tingled, like the time he'd been Kagome's era and he had taken Souta up on a dare by sticking a wire in one of the electrical outlets. He'd almost pounded the boy for it, if it hadn't been for Mrs. Higurashi's intervention. Only this time it felt a little more pleasant . . . like he was being wrapped in a nice, warm blanket. Part of him mind screamed, "Trap!" but he quickly drowned it out. It was a dream, after all. A nice and pleasant dream. He yawned and started to slow down. Sleep sounded good at that moment. Inuyasha dropped to one knee.

"_Focus, Inuyasha. Come with us . . . Follow us . . . They are waiting for us. We must not disappoint them . . ."_

"I'm coming," he slurred, getting back to his feet and stumbling along. They floated in front of him, never turning away, never wavering, but, through his sleep-addled mind, he never noticed. He was being pulled, dragged along but was unable to resist the lull. He didn't even want to resist the lull.

'I'll be back in the morning . . . I'll wake up on the hill and be back in the morning . . . In time to go with Kagome.'

He stumbled along.

888888888

Kagome awoke with a start. Since she had left Inuyasha alone, she, too, had developed a strange feeling that something wasn't quite right. For a moment, she'd feared that he'd slip off into the night, having some midnight rendezvous with Kikyou then had immediately dismissed it. She'd have felt Kikyou's presence, the undead miko seemingly wanting her to know that she was there. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she glanced around the hut and saw everyone curled up in their respective corners. Everyone, that is, except Inuyasha.

'Wonder if he's still out on the hill,' she frowned, climbing out from under her sleeping bag. Shippou protested slightly but quieted right back down. Carefully, she snuck outside, hoping to catch a glance of the hanyou. She saw none. He wasn't on the hill, he wasn't in his tree, and he was nowhere near Kaede's. She only saw the occasional torch lit here and there, the darkened outlines of the trees and the homes of the villagers, and a light, blue-ish mist shrouding the rest of the world. But no Inuyasha.

"Now where did he get himself to?" she muttered to no one in particular but it didn't ease the growing knot of fear that had formed in the pit of her stomach. A thousand thoughts, a thousand fears filled her mind, even the previous fear of him being with Kikyou. But she couldn't detect the undead miko's aura and all she could do was hope that he'd be there in the morning when everyone woke, that she was worrying over nothing.

'He couldn't be with Kikyou . . . I'd have felt her coming for him . . . Her soul stealers would be everywhere, distracting us and trying to stop us from reaching them . . . I don't like this . . . Oh, please, Inuyasha, be safe.'

She re-entered the hut and curled up with Shippou, falling into a restless slumber.


	2. Entrapment and the Infusion of Power

'The white rock . . . Must find the white rock . . .'

The figures in front of him never moved, never wavered. And he followed them, no longer stumbling. The scenery had changed some, the trees becoming larger and thicker around him, going deeper into the forest that had been named after him. A full moon lit the way. His path had smoothed out some time before but he didn't care. He paid attention only to the draw and to those leading him. Nothing else mattered. Not finding the jewel shards, not Kagome, just following them. How long they had walked, he didn't know. Time and distance no longer had any meaning.

"_We're almost there . . . Come . . . Follow us, Inuyasha . . ."_

"The white rock . . . Almost there . . . Almost to the white rock . . ." he murmured, his eyes half-closed with sleep once more. "I wonder if Kikyou's going to be there . . ."

"_Yes . . . To the white rock . . . Just a little further, Inuyasha. Just a little further . . . And, Kikyou is not going to be there."_

"Why not?"

"_Because Kikyou is helping some villagers . . . Making sure that their children don't get sick."_

"I should go to Kikyou . . . Help her . . . Like I used to . . . Or go back to Kagome . . . She smells nice . . . Needs me to protect her . . . Silly girl."

"_No, Inuyasha . . . You must come with us . . . To the white rock . . . Kagome is sleeping . . . And we are expected at the white rock . . . We're almost there . . . Come . . . Follow . . ."_

The desire to obey filled his mind and all thoughts of Kikyou and Kagome disappeared. Inuyasha nodded dumbly as he continued on.

"Follow . . . Must follow."

As they had said, the white rock soon came into view and he knew why it was called the white rock, though a boulder would have been more like it. It looked like a normal, large rock but, unlike other rocks, it glowed with a bright white light. He wondered what had caused it to glow that bright. The draw he had felt before had intensified, compelling him to reach out. He had to touch it, had to feel it and find out why it shone as bright as the moon above . . .

888888888

"Yes, that's it. Reach out. Touch the rock . . . Make the spell complete." From somewhere, a dark figure watched as the hanyou moved closer and closer to the rock. Around him were several pots, water bottles, and inkpots. In front of him he had placed several bowls containing clear liquids. One bowl, however, held a glowing blue liquid. Everything had been prepared. His apprentice crossed her fingers.

888888888

"Make the spell complete," he murmured. His eyes had glazed over, a sleepy expression, the spell of obedience over him complete. Hand extended, his fingers brushed against the rock, and it felt smooth, cool, much like any other rock. Power blasted by him and began to envelop him, raising up a wind of the likes he had never experienced before. It ruffled his clothes and blew his hair back yet he remained standing, as if the wind itself didn't exist. The light grew brighter, if that had been possible, and some unknown force began to pull him in. His eyes closed and darkness overtook him . . .

When he opened his eyes, it was to a splitting headache. Inuyasha stifled a groan. What the hell hit him? He tried to rub his forehead but found he couldn't move his arm very far. Then he felt the ropes around his wrists and his ankles, effectively keeping him in place. He stifled another groan. His limbs felt limp and sore, like he'd been slammed repeatedly into a couple dozen trees or so. He just didn't have the strength to break from the bonds nor did he really want to. Sleep sounded better. He could try and break free in the morning.

'No . . . I have to break free now . . . Kagome . . . She's in the village . . .'

"_Shhh . . . Kagome is safe. Do not worry, precious one. Just relax."_

"Wha . . . what happened?" he moaned, his head lolling from side to side as he struggled through the fog. As things became clearer, he heard the voice of someone chanting over him. A male voice. His vision cleared a little as something was written on his forehead. It felt cold and wet yet it burned at the same time. The hand touching him felt human and there was more. Whoever held him captive wasn't alone. Others had circled around him - he sensed their presence more than what he saw them. A drum pounded in the background. He clenched his teeth, trying to block out the pain from the liquid.

'Must . . . make it stop . . . It burns . . . This can't be good . . .'

"_Do not fight it, Inuyasha . . . Come . . . Be with us . . ."_

"Be . . . with . . . you . . . But it hurts . . . I can't . . . Kagome!" he gasped out.

"_Shhh . . . it's all right, Inuyasha . . . Kagome is sleeping . . . Don't fight it. Just relax. Relax."_

He relaxed slightly, his breathing steady, and the voices quieted except for the chanting and the drumming. The writing with the strange liquid continued and burned him wherever it was applied. More writing on his forehead, some around his wrists . . . his haori and his shirt had been stripped off and the writing had been applied there as well. A groan escaped him and he started writhing, struggling against his bonds. The ropes started to bite into him – he smelled the blood rushing to his wrists - and the liquid seeped to the red and irritated wounds, burning him even more. Breathing became a little difficult, especially where the writing had been applied.

"I can't breathe . . . It hurts . . . it's burning . . . Why's it burning?"

"_Shhh . . . relax, Inuyasha . . . Soon, very soon . . . you'll be one of us . . . Just relax . . . It'll be over soon."_

"I can't," he whimpered, trying to catch his breath. "It hurts . . . make it stop . . . Kagome!"

"_It's all right, Inuyasha . . . Kagome is sleeping . . . We do not want to wake her up . . . Please relax . . . We promise, it'll be over soon . . . You'll be one of us, one of our brethren . . . Shhh . . . It'll all be over soon . . ."_

"Over soon," he panted but he didn't think he could take much more of whatever was going on. His demon blood began to boil and rise to the surface, and he panicked. He had felt the Tetsusaiga on his chest and then again as it was pressed next to him.

'No . . . This can't . . . I can't . . . Kagome, please! Someone stop me! I can't . . . control myself!'

"Over soon . . . It'll be over soon . . . Please let it be over soon . . ." he moaned.

"_Yes . . . It'll be over soon . . . We promised . . . Just relax. You need not worry. Nothing bad is going to happen. It's almost over."_

Something cool was placed on his forehead and it felt like something was being sealed in place. His demon blood calmed and his panic subsided. But the burning sensation didn't decrease. The chanting picked up and power began to envelop him once more. Instead of drawing him somewhere, however, it began fill his blood, haze over his vision, and set every inch of his body on fire. Possibilities flooded his imagination, thousands of possibilities and each one became greater than the last. Despite his thrashing about, the small object that had been placed on his forehead never moved. The chanting and drumming quickened their pace, reaching a frenzied beat. His heart felt like it could burst inside of him, killing him in an instant.

"Must . . . make it . . . stop . . ." he moaned once more, his throat constricting. "Kagome . . ."

"_Relax, Inuyasha . . . You're safe. Your friends are safe. They are sleeping peacefully, including Kagome. No one will hurt them. We promise. Just relax. Relax."_

He gurgled out a response but nothing coherent came out. His eyes closed as he tried to block out the pain and to escape from the bonds that held him in place. The rope shackles were soon replaced by cool metal shackles but with no chains. His arms were free yet still somehow felt tied in place. Whatever had been placed on his forehead had fused itself there and he felt a part of his soul being chained to an object, a small and slender object. His mouth felt dry, as if he hadn't had a drop of water in over a week. Then it happened. The last words were spoken and he was being elevated into the air. Breathing became easier. He let out a tired sigh. The pain had begun to dissipate and he felt tired all over once more.

'So tired . . .'

Before he blacked out, he noticed several things had changed but nothing registered clearly. His clothes were not the same. His pants had changed somehow, became thinner and smoother in texture, wispier. His haori and white shirt were gone, replaced by some strange piece of clothing that didn't close in the front and definitely didn't cover his arms. Shoes of some sort had attached themselves to his feet. Even his hair had changed somehow, hanging down as it always did but pulled back. The rosary and the Tetsusaiga, he felt them burning their way into his body until they were no longer in their places around his neck and at his side. Writing painfully etched itself onto his wrists, just below the cool metal bonds, and a piece of leather wrapped snugly itself around his throat. A strong wind wrapped around him and pulled him into a standing position. He crossed his arms in an X formation front of him. Oddly enough, he didn't feel cold but he couldn't stop the compulsion. He felt no physical sensations - neither heat nor cold, thirst nor hunger - just the power that had imbedded itself within him. It pulsed throughout him, radiating off of him with each breath he took and with each beat of his heart. He felt like he could do anything in the world but all he could think about was resting. An end to this pleasant yet odd dream. A white light surrounded him.

"_You now know the rules, Inuyasha. You are one of us. The beads of subjugation led you to us. Welcome, brother."_

'What's happened to me?'

"One of . . . you," he whispered sleepily. "Why am I one of you now?"

"_Yes. One of us. Hand-picked for a specific task by a specific person. You will be recognized as powerful. Rest now. When the time comes, you'll know what to do. But rest in the meantime. You need it. Sleep now."_

"Rest . . ."

"_Yes. Rest. Sleep, precious one. Everything will be better in the morning. Sleep."_

"Do . . . do you promise?"

"_Hai. We promise. Close your eyes and sleep."_

His feet touched something smooth and hard, his eyes closed, and he fell into a restless slumber.


	3. From One Master to Another, Part 1: Abu

The light still had yet to diffuse from around the hanyou but the ritual and spells of binding had been completed. Slowly, his feet touched the stone slab that they had used to hold him down on then his body quickly dissipated into a flash of blue dust and dove into a violet and peacock blue-striped inkpot with a couple of topazes, one imbedded at the top and one at the bottom. The lid, also peacock blue in colour, immediately latched itself on top, sealing the hanyou in. Candles now lit the stone-walled room. Several inkpots and bottles surrounded the stone slab in a semi-circle. A strange little man in a blue rope and with white cloth wrapped over his head watched as his latest 'creation' entered his new home, the others just like the new one watching impassively. Then he clapped happily.

"He's perfect! Just perfect!" he cackled, dancing around some, ignoring the beads of sweat that dripped down his face.

"Yes, he'll fetch a fine price at Market, won't he?" a female voice stated. The man looked up at the red-headed girl with her hair pulled into two tails standing behind him. She wore boots, a skirt, and a cape of white fur and a black leather top, a katana at her side. Aside from her hair, her green eyes, and slightly elongated ears, the girl looked and spoke Japanese, although she was anything but an ordinary woman. The bone-tooth necklace and braided hemp around her forehead spoke of tribal power. Two white wolves rested at her heels. A wolf demoness.

"No!" the man snapped. "He is NOT for sale, Ayame! I have spent too much time looking for him! I have put too much power into him just to turn around and sell him. All that magic, all that power and all that energy would be wasted . . . He is mine for my own use. Could you imagine a genie as powerful as he in the hands of a tyrant human lord or your feared Naraku? No, I have no intentions of selling him. Ever."

Of course, _that_ was a lie. He did intend to sell this genie, had already done so, in fact. His commissioner had been very specific about what was desired for this genie and Abu had been more than willing to oblige. Thankfully, the commissioner for this particular genie would _not_ be at Market. This particular genie's master resided in his home country and Abu couldn't wait to get back with him. Thankfully, she didn't speak his native dialect and the ceremony required him to do so. What Ayame didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"But the rest you will?" she inquired.

"Ah, Ayame, you should know the answer to that," he winked at the wolf demoness. "The market will be filled with those who have ordered these specific genies. Take a look at what I have created!" He gestured to youkai and human genies alike. "They are magnificent genies and they will serve their masters and mistresses well."

"The price of subservience . . ." she murmured.

"Yes," Abu nodded. "The price of subservience. And I must thank you again for finding some of these subjects for me, especially the hanyou. I'm not sure I could have found him as quickly as you did."

"It helps that I've ran into him before. Just remember your end of the bargain, Abu," she retorted. "I want that potion and you have until it's time for market to produce it. Otherwise I'm taking Inuyasha for myself and he will grant my wish for me."

"And how would he do that, my dear Ayame? He is a genie, not a God. He can't interfere with free will. Even the Gods cannot interfere with it."

"Free will?" Ayame blinked.

"Yes, free will. What every youkai and human possesses and what has brought you here to me. Spells and potions can interfere with it but only so well. Genies and the Gods cannot. Come. We must get ready to go. All of you! Back into your homes!"

With the simple command, every genie, male and female, youkai and human, became transparent and disappeared into each respective bottle. He then bent over and picked up the violet inkpot that contained the hanyou genie. Abu had been mildly surprised at seeing the vibrant shade of violet and blue and the number of the topazes. Every genie he had ever created always had more ornate decorations on the lamp or bottle but then he could never predict what each home would look like. A man who wished to become a genie ended up in a lamp while women ended up in elegant glass bottles, and that had held true for most of his created genies . . . until he had reached Japan.

'Must be the country itself. I have yet to see any lamp like the ones from home.'

"You are mine," he murmured, stroking the smooth glass of the inkpot. "I shall never let you go."

He stuffed the inkpot between his sash and his pants, securing it tightly, then set about to picking up the other bottles. Ayame helped, making sure that none of the bottles got too dusty from sitting on the floor. All of his clientele had paid great money to own a genie, the greatest kind of servant the world had ever seen. Of course, he could have used Inuyasha to wish everything in place but he had learned from bitter experience to use a genie too soon after its creation would be to kill it.

'And it would not do to have this genie die before he reaches his master.'

"Abu . . ." Her voice broke through his reverie.

"Yes, Ayame?"

Picking up the bottles and setting them in their proper crates had been a fairly easy task. Abu quickly patted his side to make sure the inkpot containing Inuyasha was still there. He then met the questioning gaze of the wolf demoness.

"What is the difference between these genies that you've created and those that you have come across before?" she inquired, folding her arms. "Especially with Inuyasha?"

"Ah, good question, my dear, good question. All genies are powerful and limitless in what it is that they can achieve. And all are bound to either a lamp or a bottle of some kind. An inkpot, in this case. But the real difference is in how they are created and the number of wishes that they can grant."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see," he explained, "a regular genie wishes to become a genie, believing that he can become all powerful and do whatever he pleases once he gains that power. However, he is limited with his power. A mistake is made and it's too late when he realizes what it is he's done. He is bound to a master but he has to change masters after three wishes."

"He can only grant three wishes?" Ayame blinked.

"Only three wishes," Abu nodded. "The genie is useless to the master after that. My genies can grant as many wishes as the master sees fit. And that is because they were in servitude already. I am commissioned, so to speak, to create them specifically for the needs of the master and to increase their wish granting capacity."

"I see," she nodded.

"Yes, yes. We must hurry now, Ayame. Market begins in a few days and my clients are not the kind you wish to have angry at you."

"Of course, Abu," she smiled sweetly. "My potion?"

"It is already made, it just needs to sit for a while longer. I'll bring it with me, my dear. Do not worry. When the time is right, Kouga will be yours and infatuated with Kagome no more. Just be sure that you follow the instructions to the letter, Ayame. It is very important that you do."

"Yes, Abu," Ayame sighed. "You've told me repeatedly already . . ."

"I am serious, child. In order for the potion to work, you must use when I tell you to use it. Otherwise, your beloved Kouga will fall even more in love with the girl Kagome or he could end up dying."

"You've told me this before, Abu . . ."

"And I must stress it," he stated. "I do not wish to see you heartbroken more than what you already have been."

"Thank you, Abu."

"You are most welcome, Ayame."

"Are we ready to go to Market?" she inquired.

"Yes. The crates just need to be loaded on the carts."

"Good. Let's go."

Abu shook his head as the wolf demoness flounced out of the room, the two wolves at her heels. "I don't know about you, my new pet, but I do not know about women. Such fickle creatures." Shaking his head, he followed.

888888888

Rest. That's all he had wanted to do since the burning and the pain had begun to vanish. His eyes had closed and he'd fallen. Not too fast but not too slow and his landing had been extremely soft, as if he had landed on Kagome's bed and not some stone slab. Sleep had overtaken him instantly and he'd curled up in the plushness of his new surroundings. When he awoke some time later, it was to much jostling around and a pillow landing on his face.

At first, Inuyasha paid no heed. He hadn't fully awoken yet to realize that a _pillow_ had landed on top of him. With a quick flick of his wrist, he tossed it to one side and curled to go back to sleep. It took a few more of them landing on him to bring him fully back to reality. Then he bolted straight up and looked around wildly.

'This isn't Kaede's hut,' he thought as he tried to stand on wobbly legs. 'What the hell happened to me?'

Around him were lavish pillows of dark blue and silver silk, tapestries of light blue and white gossamer, and a few golden, ornate decorations of the likes he had never seen before. They looked like candle sconces. Bits and pieces of a strange ceremony entered his mind and he rubbed his forehead to clear his memory. However, he couldn't recall how he got to where he was and he saw no doors for escape. Around him were smooth surfaces of violet, a contrast to the amount of blue fabric in the surrounding area. It reminded him somewhat of the sage Tokajin's gourd, only without the flesh-eating liquid. He shook his head.

"This is Hell," he muttered. "Has to be. If it were Heaven, Kagome would be here with me and there'd be a door to walk out of."

Another jolt sent him crashing to the floor and more pillows falling on top of him. Why the decorations hadn't fallen, he didn't know but was certainly grateful that they hadn't. They looked like they could cause a lot of damage if they landed on someone. The soft, silken texture brushed against his bare arm.

"Huh? I had my haori on just last night . . . It can't be gone."

Wide-eyed, Inuyasha gazed at his arm and found that his haori had, indeed, been taken off. A gold band rested on his wrist along with some strange writing. He looked down and saw that his pants had changed a deep blue as well and had become lighter, and shoes were now on his feet. They reminded him of the shoes his brother wore constantly, soft yet durable but uncomfortable. At least they had been when he'd tried them on once before. Wildly, he scrambled to his feet and searched for an opening of some kind, any kind to get him out.

'This can't be happening. It just can't be,' he told himself as he ran for the wall. Instinctively, he reached for the Tetsusaiga, thinking that he could slice his way out . . . only his hand grasped air. Startled, he skid to a stop and searched for the missing sword. 'The Tetsusaiga! Where is it? What's happening to me? Why isn't my demon blood taking over? Where's Kagome? And Miroku and Sango and Shippou? Why am I not in the village anymore?'

A flash of light stopped him from running into the wall and a piece of reflective glass appeared before him. What reflected back at him shocked him.

His haori had been replaced by a dark blue vest of a strange kind of soft, lush fabric. A silver sash had been tied around his waist and someone had braided his hair. Another gold band rested on his other wrist along with more of that strange writing. Each cheek bore a jagged purple stripe, like the ones he had from his youkai heritage. A golden-amber jewel in the shape of a crescent moon sat in the middle of his forehead - it reminded him of the crescent moon on his half-brother's forehead. He still had his inu ears, his claws and his fangs, and that gave him a small amount of relief. But what shocked him the most was the absence of the rosary and the appearance of a plain leather choker around his neck. Even the Tetsusaiga had disappeared and he'd had both just last night. He dropped to his knees, his fingers going to his cheeks then to the jewel on his forehead.

'That ceremony . . . it did this to me . . . I'm free from that subjugation spell . . . I can't believe this . . . As if things couldn't get any worse! I thought it was a dream . . . Kagome is going to kill me! That is, if I can ever get back to her. She must think I've ran off after Kikyou.' His ears drooped. 'And I can't blame her, either . . . not after the number of times I already have.'

As Inuyasha stared mournfully at his reflection, words in blood red light started writing themselves on the glass. His reflection all but vanished. He tilted his head slightly in curiosity and crawled closer to get a better look.

At first, the words were just that. Words. Random thoughts here and there coupled with an occasional image. Then they began to form sentences and he read aloud.

"You know the rules. They have become imbedded in your blood. You have sought power and change, and you have received it. You are now among the select powerful . . . There isn't anything you can't do but with great power comes a price and a responsibility. Your demon blood has been sealed . . . and you are no longer prone to periods of vulnerability. You are the finest creation yet and you will do well in your duties to your master. Whoever holds the inkpot is the master but only one will be the one who truly wants you. Your new master awaits your arrival . . . Master? What master? I don't have a master. What kind of sick joke is this?"

He puzzled over it for a few moments, growing angrier as each moment passed, until he felt a faint tugging. Inuyasha stood, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face, his anger vanishing. Blue light and dust swirled around him as he headed for the outside world. He didn't exactly understand completely what was going on but he understood one thing. Someone was calling him. He was needed.

"Coming, Master."

888888888

"Well, hello there, Ayame," Kagura sneered at the wolf demoness. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough," the girl stated, standing in front of a sniveling, cowering human. He clutched some inkpot like it would be his saving grace and whimpering something unintelligible. "What do you want, Kagura?"

The wind sorceress merely smiled and brandished her fan, her eyes subtly taking in the inkpot. It had a rich violet colour with a couple of gems placed around the top and bottom. Two strange blue stripes wrapped around it and the lid on top was the same colour. It was absolutely harmless, in her opinion.

"Why do you think?" She brought the fan down. "Dance of blades!"

Kagura laughed outwardly but gnashed her teeth on the inside. This was humiliating, attacking a weakling like Ayame and some craven human. What was Naraku thinking, sending her after them? Sure, Ayame could fight but not very well. She had detected some strange power emanating from the human but, like the inkpot he clutched, she deemed it harmless. Neither one of them could harm her. They didn't have any jewel shards and they were hardly worth her effort, though he did say that they had some items of interest. She watched as their eyes widened at her attack and the realization that they were unable to avoid it. For a moment, she knew, beyond any doubt, that they were as good as dead and whatever they were carrying would be hers. Then it was her turn to be shocked.

The human standing behind the wolf demoness suddenly stepped to one side, opening the inkpot he'd been clutching. "I'm not going to allow it!" he shouted. "I wish for your attack to end and I wish for you to be a mortal woman!"

"Hah! Me? Be turned into a mortal by that silly little thing?" she scoffed. "Don't make me . . . It's you!"

From out of the inkpot, a blue light had emanated until a figure stood, tall and straight, before the demoness and human. A male figure with long, silver hair, and a pair of dog ears resting on the top of his head. His clothes had changed and his hair had been braided back. Golden-amber eyes revealed themselves to her and a hint of amusement twinkled in them. Inuyasha. There was no mistaking it. He held out a hand and her attack vanished.

"As you wish, Master."

'It can't be . . . It's impossible . . . His friends are looking for him! He can't be standing here in front of me! Yet here he is . . . And he came from inside that strange looking inkpot. How did he get here? Did he just call that human 'master'?'

She was so dumbstruck that she couldn't move. Not even when Inuyasha sent a wave of power at her. Kagura closed her eyes as it overtook her and knocked her out.

888888888

'How did I do that?' Inuyasha stared at the limp form of the wind sorceress. The wind of his attack had died down instantly, changing the elongated youkai ears into human ears and altering her scent completely. She smelled completely human, no longer of Naraku, which had to be an improvement for the wind sorceress. 'He wished for it . . . and I did it.'

"Excellent! Excellent!" came the cackle. "I knew it would work!"

"Good job, Abu. Now what do we do with her?" a familiar voice asked.

Inuyasha turned his head to see who had spoken. He managed to catch a glimpse of Ayame talking with some strange human male just as the man held out a strange looking inkpot towards him. He felt the pull once more.

'What's going on? I don't want to go back in there! I want to know what's going on. How was I able to do that?'

However, he couldn't resist the pull and he had felt safe inside the inkpot. The blue light and dust swirled around him and he returned to the ornate room where he'd been before. Looking at his hands, he crossed his legs and immediately landed on a large, fluffy pillow.

'How did I do that?'

888888888

"Why couldn't you have just wished us to Market? Or at least to the closest village? We could at least have gotten rid of Kagura that way!"

Abu rolled his eyes at Ayame's complaints. She'd been like that since he had used Inuyasha to dispel that strange woman's attack and turn her into a human. The girl just didn't want to understand. He had to keep that woman with him. She recognized not only Ayame but his servant as well but Abu wasn't about to point that out to Ayame. At least, not yet. And he hoped that he hadn't done any damage to the hanyou genie. It would be his head if there was.

"Because if we get there too soon," he replied patiently, "we will not be allowed into Market. They like punctuality. You are to be there at the time they designate. Besides, I am a trader at heart. This female could be of some use to me."

"You're disgusting, Abu," she snorted. "Absolutely disgusting."

"Ah but I am the one giving you the potion you require, my dear. Do not forget that."

"Believe me, I haven't, Abu."

"Besides . . . if someone likes the way she looks, she, too can be turned into a genie. She is, after all, someone else's servant and she wants to be free of him."

To that, she said nothing and they continued on in silence, Ayame brooding over something and Abu clutching his inkpot. He didn't trust the wolf demoness entirely . . . at least not until she had her potion and would be gone from his life forever. Abu liked Ayame but she tended to act a child little too often for his taste. She was a grown female and should have been married off by now but that had been her problem. Her beloved had broken his promise to her and forsook her for another female. His potion for her would correct that.

'Such is the life of a magic dealer,' he sighed to himself. 'I can't wait to get back to the desert and my oasis. This place is a little too cool for my tastes. And you,' he gave the inkpot a tiny pat, 'shall come with me. There is someone who will definitely take good care of you. And I shall never have to worry about money ever again.'

While it was true that a genie could grant immeasurable wealth when wished for, one could only keep it if they had the actual money to do so. Wishes only became permanent if they were able to build off of something else. But most people were too stupid to realize it until it came to the final wish and most normal genies had begun to put their foot down on wishing for more wishes. That had led to experimenting in genie creation. Not many had succeeded as well as he had but Abu had enough wisdom to know that genies could not outnumber the rest of the population. He'd spent many years specializing in their rules and quirks to know. Several genies had granted him the knowledge of genie creation in exchange for freedom, a gift that was far too rare for them. Genies had a tendency to be abused by their masters so he had become very selective when taking commissions for creating one. A miserable genie made for a miserable companion, depending on how quickly the wishes were used up and how quickly the master got rid of the genie's home.

"Hey, Abu . . ."

"Yes, Ayame?" he sighed quietly.

"Why did you require a hanyou for your final genie? And why did everyone have to be in a place of submission or subservience? Especially those who here dissatisfied with their positions in life?"

"Still curious about genies, Ayame?" Abu winked.

"In a way, yes," she nodded. "But what does submission and subservience have to do with genies?"

"In becoming a genie, nothing," he stated. "In creating a genie, everything."

"I don't understand . . ."

"A genie's power and ability to grant wishes is determined by how he is created, my dear. When a man wishes to become a genie, his personality remains intact. If he has a kind and loving heart, he will take pity on his master and grant whatever he wishes as he wishes it. No tricks. However, if he has a dark and hateful heart, he will twist the wish and cause the master much trouble."

"But what about in creating a genie? Why the subservience and submissiveness?"

"The creation of a genie alters the personality. A kind and loving servant turns into a dark genie when going through the ceremony. Human genies tend to be a little too submissive and that works for some. Youkai genies tend to be a little more aggressive than human genies and that works for some. However, both are limited in the amount of power that their bodies can absorb, and affecting their abilities. Only with the right combination of human and youkai blood can you create the perfect genie."

"Why not just take the blood of a human and a youkai to create one?"

"Because there is no flesh, no personality to mold," Abu answered. "Without any of that, there is no genie. And you can't give human blood to a youkai or youkai blood to a human to create a genie. It kills them."

The horse pulling their cart slowed to a halt as it joined the long line of merchants and traders heading for Market. Another day and a half, their journey would be over. Ayame would have her potion and he . . . he had his hanyou genie and would be long gone before anyone would be the wiser. He climbed into his wagon to prepare. A lot of people would pay to see genie demonstrations and the more that saw a demonstration the merrier. He counted on the commissions to keep his lively hood going.

'Three more days and I shall be out of this land until Market comes around again. I can't wait to see Allah's face at this genie.'

888888888

"This is Market?" Sesshomaru hid a smile at the wonder he heard in Rin's voice. Market came around every so many years, though most humans, unless they were merchants and traders of a certain kind, never heard of it. Only the most powerful of humans came here, several of them from strange and foreign lands, though the majority of them came from Japan. The last time Market had come around or at least the last time he'd been here, Inuyasha had been a tiny whelp of two days in their Father's arms. They walked by two bull youkai - two large fellows with olive skin, white pants, and curved blades - who stood at the gates. Jaken took a piece of parchment from one the youkai as they did so.

'And it hadn't been nearly as busy as this,' he mused. Market had grown and, though it was always an organized affair, looked hastily constructed. Tents were haphazardly pitched, wooden posts with tarps tossed over them were erected, and carts and baskets laden with foods, clothing, and other odds and ends were displayed. There were silk traders, spice traders, and merchants who dealt in rare objects and spells. Whatever one wanted, one could find at Market. 'They always choose to be by a river . . . Interesting.'

"Yes, Rin. This is Market," he replied.

"And what are we doing here, Sesshomaru-sama?" She immediately took a hold of him, some of the strange youkai making her nervous.

"Just looking, Rin."

Truthfully, none of the merchants and traders had anything of interest to him. As the heir to his father's domain, he had everything that he desired. Filling the palace up with useless junk didn't appeal to him like it did other youkai lords and the majority of human lords, but it was interesting to see the many different merchants and traders with their wares. It was the only time he'd allow himself any kind of an indulgence and he had figured Market would be as good a place as any to buy Rin the kimonos she needed. While he didn't mind her orange and yellow kimono for traveling, he did mind it for staying at his father's home. A child in the care of a lord needed to look like the child in the care of a lord. Not a peasant.

"There's a new trader here," Jaken announced, looking at the map the gatekeepers had given them. "Says here his name is Abu (what a strange name) and that he's a genie merchant . . ."

"What's a genie, Master Jaken?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Jaken, an indication for him to answer Rin's question. He, too, wanted to know what a genie was.

"Er, well, it says here that a genie is a being with great power, greater than anything anyone can imagine and can grant its master any wish . . . and he specifically deals in the commission and trading of genies."

"Any wish?"

"It's probably just some hoax," Jaken scoffed. "Still, it might be interesting to see how he pulls it off to sell his wares."

"Indeed. Where is this merchant located?"

"Over at the river's edge, at the very end."

They made their way to the river's edge then walked along it, passing more merchants as they went. Rin ended up with several new kimonos, a few hair bands, and more sweet buns than Sesshomaru would have liked for her to have, but, he sighed in resignation, that was the price he paid for having a young child in his care. Even Jaken got a few odds and ends, especially some potions he'd been requesting for a particular spell. Finally, they reached their intended destination. Sesshomaru couldn't believe the variety of bottles the human had on display. Some even looked like inkpots.

"We're, uh, here . . ." Jaken announced. "Is this where the genies are?"

"Yes, yes. Indeed, this is the place!" an olive-toned human male stated, smiling cheerfully and bowing before him. "What can I do for you? A demonstration, perhaps?"

Sesshomaru looked over the man, his eyes narrowed. The man was not from Japan. He wore an open vest, red in colour, a red sash around his waist, white pants, and he had some strange cloth wrapped around his hair. Even his shoes looked different, coming to a curved point. Sesshomaru sniffed lightly but didn't detect any dishonesty in the man. Just sand and the sun.

"Yes," he replied. "A demonstration is in order. I find it hard to believe that a powerful being such as you're boasting would grant wishes."

"Ah but it is true," the man assured. "Please allow me to explain. You see, while a genie is very powerful and can do anything, he is bound to an object, such as this bottle. He is a servant and whoever holds the bottle is the master. The talisman, as it is called, binds them. That is how come they are able to grant wishes. And my genies are the finest ever created, designed specifically for each master."

"How are they able to grant wishes?"

"That, my child," the man chuckled, "I do not know entirely. I've only seen enough to know that it is true and I have discovered a way to perfect and enhance the genie's abilities. With the right amount of magic, anything is possible. Here, allow me to demonstrate. And, if you are interested, I can create a genie specific to your needs. I just need to know what kind of a genie you'd like."

"You can create genies?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course, my lord. A regular genie would be of no use to some of the fine lords and princesses that have need of them. My genies do not have that problem and are completely subservient for the intended master."

He began to reach for one of his many bottles, an emerald-hued water jug with several strange jewels embedded on it, when several wolf youkai came barging through Market and straight for the genie merchant. The man jumped in fright and started to back away, one hand going for a violet inkpot with two peacock blue stripes and a peacock lid. Unlike the other bottles and inkpots, this one bore a couple of amber-coloured gems, one at the top and one on the bottom. Sesshomaru gazed at it with mild curiosity.

"Where is she?" one of them demanded. "Where is that bitch, Kagura?"

'Kagura? The Wind Sorceress? She can't be here,' Sesshomaru frowned, his eyes narrowed. 'I'd have detected her by her scent alone. The wolf must be losing it.'

"Who?" the man blinked, his body trembling some and his hand going for the inkpot with the amber-coloured gems and peacock blue stripes around it. Before he could open it, however, the wolf demon smacked his hand and sent the inkpot flying towards Sesshomaru, which he deftly caught with his one hand. More youkai converged on the spot, intent on breaking up the disturbance. He looked at it with mild interest.

'Must be one of the many genies he has created,' he surmised, escorting his servant and ward away from the commotion. It wouldn't do, after all, for him to get involved. The wolf youkai had ignored him for the most part and he couldn't think of any use for them. Yet. 'I think I shall test this man's word myself. Perhaps this will be the answer to my dilemma. That of my younger brother, Inuyasha.'

Carefully, he slid the inkpot into his sash and headed for the main gates of Market. His hand had intertwined with Rin's and he heard Jaken scurrying to catch up. He had what he had come for.


	4. From One Master to Another, Part 2

"Here. Give this to the Genie Merchant," Sesshomaru told the guard at the gate, handing him some coins. He was not about to be accused of thievery at this place. While he didn't find anything that he needed this time around, he may the next and he'd be damned if he'd let some pathetic human get him barred from Market. That is, if he didn't take care of certain things first. "If I am unimpressed with his wares, I shall return it and take his head as compensation."

"Yes, my lord."

He strode over to where Uhn and Ah were grazing, Rin and Jaken running to keep up, his eyes on the glass inkpot. That it was made of glass he had no doubt of. It didn't have the bamboo feel of regular inkpots and glass was a commodity most Japanese didn't have. He just had no idea as to what was contained within.

"A genie. How interesting," he murmured.

"What are you going to do with the genie, my lord?" Jaken inquired.

"I am going to test it, Jaken. But not here. I know the human's scent. If I need to find him, I can. If this genie is worth less than what I have given the guard, I shall seek him out. And if he is worth more, I shall seek him out."

He scooped up Rin and climbed onto Uhn and Ah's back while Jaken scrambled to the top of the dragonet's head. With a single command, they had taken to the air and sped on their way to his father's home in the West.

As they flew, he took the inkpot out from his sash and gazed at it. He hadn't said anything yet but he was becoming quite certain that the foreigner had been telling them the truth about genies and their capabilities. The inkpot itself vibrated with an untold amount of power and he wondered if the genie master even knew how much power the genie possessed.

'A man must be very powerful indeed to have created such a being or extremely foolish,' he mused, turning the inkpot round and round in his hand. 'Such a power could be put to good use.'

Tearing his gaze away from the inkpot, he slid it into his sash. They had acquired a little more than what Uhn and Ah was able to carry safely without losing anything. Next to him, Rin had started to fall asleep. He could tell by her deep and even breathing.

'Humans are such odd creatures,' he thought, making sure the girl didn't fall off. 'Needing constant rest and food . . . It's a wonder they've survived this long.' His hand went to the inkpot. 'Perhaps . . . just perhaps . . .' He left the thought unfinished as they flew on in silence.

888888888

His master had changed. How it had happened or why, he didn't know. There had been some slight changes around him . . . some more of the gossamer tapestries had appeared, emerald green in colour. A dark shadow passed over the room, causing Inuyasha to spring to his feet. His eyes followed as the shadow focused itself to one side and converged on itself. Within a few moments, a large, four poster bed had appeared, its mattress overstuffed to the point of inviting. The sheets were of a silken material and silver in colour. Several of the pillows picked themselves up and hurled themselves towards the bed while the rest arranged themselves into tidy piles. Even the temperature had changed some, dropping low enough so that the candle sconces lit up in some strange effort to bring back heat to the tiny room. Tentatively, he stepped towards the bed.

He'd seen only one bed like it and that was Kagome's. But this bed dwarfed hers in comparison. Hell, her bed didn't even have the tall posts sticking out at each corner nor did it have the gossamer curtains engulfing it.

'Am I supposed to sleep on that?' he asked himself. The reflective glass caught his attention as it flashed once with a pale, white light. Turning, he strode over to it and read aloud once more.

"The inkpot has changed from one master to another . . . The talisman changes slightly with each new master. You are bound to obey the master, even though he is not your intended. Pay attention to the changes. It is an indication to the personality of your master. And please be aware . . . not all masters are good masters . . . Feh. I already knew that," he grunted. He glanced back at the bed and at how neatly the room looked, despite the tumbling around his new abode did then sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Inuyasha made his way towards the bed and curled up in the middle to wait. Wait for the call of his new master and to be out in the open once more.

888888888

Uhn and Ah landed in front of the palace with no problems, as usual. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. The two-headed dragonet had picked up an uncanny knack for landing gently since he had gained his young ward, especially whenever Rin had fallen asleep and when they had bought a lot of provisions. Several servants rushed to him, one taking Rin and carrying her to her room while the rest unloaded her kimonos to be washed and put away. Sesshomaru dismounted and made his way to the audience chamber. Jaken scurried after him.

"Milord . . ."

"What is it, Jaken?"

"This genie . . ."

"I am going to test its capabilities now, Jaken," he stated. "Make sure that none disturb me then join me when you are done."

"Yes, milord."

He pulled the violet inkpot out of his sash once more and his eyes hardened. If the human's boasts were to be believed, he'd be able to use this creature to enhance his own powers but something about it didn't ring entirely true. There had to be a limit. Even he had his limits as a youkai lord in what he could do, though they were few and far between.

'But I do not intend to be limited like this,' he thought darkly as he entered the audience chamber. 'I will break free from limitations. And I will not fall victim to the schemes of others ever again.'

The sound of Jaken's feet hurrying into the chamber room then the closing of the door brought him out of his musings. He turned his gaze to the imp then nodded. The order had been given out and none dared to ever disobey him. With practiced ease, he slid the covering off the inkpot and watched in silent, unmoving fascination as a blue light mixed in some dust poured from it. The glow of a figure soon became apparent and the first things that Sesshomaru immediately had noticed were the two pointed ears on the top of its head. In a single moment, the glow disappeared and the genie stood before him. Sesshomaru stood rigid as he took in the genie's features.

'White dog ears . . . silver hair . . . a jagged purple stripe on each cheek . . . clawed hands . . . It can't be . . .'

"Inuyasha," he hissed. At the mention of his name, the genie opened his eyes then paled. There was no mistaking it. Before him stood his filthy, half-breed brother. His golden-amber eyes told him as much. Sesshomaru slammed the inkpot down, paying no heed to the amount of force he used, and moved in front of his brother.

"It can't be," Jaken sputtered but Sesshomaru duly ignored him, his focus solely on his hanyou brother.

His clothes had changed. He no longer wore the red, fire-rat haori, and red pants he'd been so fond of. They had been replaced by a strange-looking blue haori that had no sleeves and didn't even close in the front. The pants had changed into a dark blue and a silver sash had been tied around his waist. A leather choker had been tied around his neck and a crescent moon-shaped jewel the same colour as his eyes rested in the center of his forehead. His hair had been braided back. Shoes like Sesshomaru's own were on his feet. Around each wrist was a large, golden band and some strange writing. The rosary and the Tetsusaiga, gone. But, for as startled as he was at seeing his older brother, Inuyasha had neither fear of him nor any malice. And he had yet to say anything.

"Interesting look, little brother," he sneered, circling the hanyou. "It's an improvement for one of your station. So you're one of the genies that pathetic human was boasting . . ."

"Huh?" At that, Inuyasha blinked and met Sesshomaru's gaze. The look of confusion on his brother's face shocked Sesshomaru. "I'm a what?"

"A genie," he spat. "Or did you not know?"

"I didn't know . . ." the hanyou stated somewhat helplessly. "It just happened somehow . . . I don't even understand it."

"I do," he hissed. He strode over and picked up the inkpot. "It means you are now mine to command, as long as I have this."

"That much I did know, Sesshomaru. I'm not that stupid," Inuyasha sighed. "What I meant is I don't understand how I can do the things that I can do now."

"What exactly do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"Make a wish and I'll show you," he stated.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. His brother offering to grant him a wish willingly? Something about this didn't seem right at all. Then he cast a glance at the inkpot.

'He is bound to obey me . . . and he knows it. But he could still trick me.'

"All right, Inuyasha. I'll take you up on your offer."

His half-brother regarded him warily. Sesshomaru stood straight then gestured to his left arm.

"I wish for my left arm back," he smirked. Inuyasha's next move surprised him.

"As you wish, Master," he bowed. Inuyasha raised a single hand and pointed it towards him. A white light engulfed the taiyoukai. He felt a slight burning sensation overtake the stump but also felt the arm growing back, quicker than it would have on its own. In a few moments, his arm had completely regenerated and the white light dissipated.

"Milord . . . your arm! It has grown back!" Jaken squawked out.

"How nice of you to point out the obvious," he said scathingly. He turned a glare on the hanyou. "And how were you able to do this?"

Inuyasha merely shrugged. "I don't know. You wished it for it and I just . . . granted it. I can't explain it any better than that."

"I am not satisfied with that answer, little brother."

"And I'm telling you I can't explain it any better than that, Sesshomaru," came the slight sneer. "All I know is you make the wish and I grant it."

'So . . . some traces of his personality still live within him . . . How very interesting indeed.'

"Watch your tongue, half-breed. I'm the master here."

Golden-amber eyes narrowed at him but his brother still bowed and murmured, "As you command, Master. Anything else you require?"

"Yes . . . I'd like to know what your limits are, little brother. What it is that you can do . . . and what you can't."

"My limitations?" came the echo. Confusion reflected from the golden-amber depths of his eyes.

"Yes. You may have great power, little brother, but you must have limits of some kind . . ." he trailed off, leadingly. His brother's face became pensive and, with an unusual amount of grace, he crossed his legs and floated to the ground. It almost made him envious. Almost.

"Limitations . . . Well . . . you already know that I have to obey whoever holds the inkpot . . . That's a given . . . What else is there?" Inuyasha rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You mean you don't know?" he raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do but I don't," the hanyou confessed. "I'm not even sure how this happened. I didn't talk to anyone and I wasn't told anything except by the reflective glass."

"Reflective glass?" He, too, sat down and had begun to drum his fingers on the floor. His patience with Inuyasha, which had been excruciatingly thin to begin with, started to wear down.

"In the inkpot . . ."

'He seems disoriented, like he can't focus his thoughts . . . but I can't let him ramble like this anymore. I need to know so I can get rid of him.'

"And what did it tell you?" he growled softly.

"That I already knew the rules. They're imbedded in my blood. So I know what it is that I can and can't do . . . I just haven't been able to figure them out yet. You're the second one to have wished for anything."

"Then think, Inuyasha. Concentrate. What are your limitations?"

The hanyou went still, his eyes closing partway. For several moments, he didn't move. Sesshomaru didn't even detect his breathing, that's how still he'd become. Then, through some unseen force, Inuyasha's body lifted until he was standing, a power surge enveloping him. When he spoke, it was not in his own voice.

"A genie cannot kill nor can he bring someone back to life. It is entirely possible to wear an enemy down through the power of a genie but not to kill. The flesh of the deceased can be restored but the breath of life will not be there. A genie cannot truly physically harm someone but can make it feel like they've gone through Hell and back. A genie cannot interfere with free will. In the matters of love and hate, it is all up to the individual. And wishes are not entirely permanent. Only when building off of something already in existence can a wish be truly permanent. All others will fade into dust and be no more."

The glow of the power surge evaporated, leaving his brother looking weak and exhausted. Before he could say anything, Inuyasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes, his body becoming faint and translucent. In the same flash of blue light and dust as he came out in, he returned to the inkpot. A piece of paper floated to the floor once his brother was out of sight. Jaken scurried over to pick it up then handed it to him. He read it, his face darkened.

"What does it say, milord?"

"That a genie's powers can eventually be taxed, especially after being recently created. And this genie's creation has taken place within the last three days. Too much use will kill him and I should be careful in his use. He was specifically created for one master and that master would not be too happy to have lost such a powerful genie . . . How interesting. I finally have a way to kill him but I'm being asked not to."

"What do you intend to do, my lord?"

Sesshomaru cast a glance at the inkpot, crumpling the paper in his hand. There were many things that he could. He could finally take the Tetsusaiga from his brother, he could find a way to get rid of Naraku . . . the possibilities seemed endless. All he had to do was say, "I wish . . ." He picked up the inkpot.

"I'll let him rest . . . for now," he smiled slightly. "He's no good to me in finding the Tetsusaiga if he's dead."

"Aye, milord . . . Do you think he knows where it is?"

Sesshomaru rose to his feet, sliding the inkpot into his sash.

"Does it even matter if he does, Jaken? I can _wish_ to know where it is or for it to be in my possession. He is a servant now. _My_ servant and he has to do whatever I wish . . . that is, until his other 'master' comes to claim him."

He walked out of the room without another word to the imp.

888888888

Inuyasha stifled a groan and tried to bury his head under the pillow. His head pounded as if with a thousand hammers and his body ached.

'Damn him . . . Why did he have to press so hard on my limitations? I feel like shit.'

He opened his eyes and winced, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light. After a few moments, he got up. The situation he was in was not good. He didn't know who his intended master was but he felt fairly certain that it was not his brother. Sesshomaru wanted him dead, not as a servant.

'But I can't put any stipulations on him for whatever he wishes. I just don't have it in me. As much as I'd like to, I can't. Something is preventing me from doing so. I can feel it . . . Why the hell did this have to happen to me?'

Inuyasha flopped backwards on the bed. He didn't know why he had bothered to get up. The inkpot held nothing for him. Nothing but the bed and the pillows.

'So Sesshomaru is my new master . . . He'll want the Tetsusaiga . . . He's always wanted the Tetsusaiga. I'm helpless against that wish. This isn't good . . . He can hurt countless people with it and not even blink an eye. After that, I'm useless to him . . . there isn't anything else that he'll want. I can't kill Naraku . . . so what will he do with me then? He'll get rid of me . . .'

Somehow that stung worse than any insult Sesshomaru had ever thrown at him. They'd always hated each other and pressed each other to the breaking point but Inuyasha had secretly hoped that someday they'd be able to overcome their differences and _be_ brothers. There hadn't been a moment in his life, not even after Sesshomaru ran him through with his hand, that he hadn't wished for that moment to come. That, however, fell under Free Will with his newfound powers. No amount of wishing could ever change his brother's mind or attitude towards him, and he'd grown to accept it.

'But apparently I haven't accepted it completely . . . Why did it have to be this way?'

He curled back up and buried his face once more.

888888888

Abu rubbed his head as he glared balefully at the wolf youkai tribe leader. Kouga. The very one Ayame had wanted to use her potion on. At the moment, though, he could have cared less. The damn wolf had quite possibly cost him his head with Allah. While youkai frightened him, they didn't frighten nearly as much as Allah did. Allah had no qualms about shaking your hand to some sort of deal then turning around and slicing your head off your body. That's just how Allah was and there was no changing it. Living in the desert had a funny way of teaching you how to survive. But he couldn't tell Kouga _that_. He'd already told Ayame that Inuyasha was for his own purposes and not for sale. However, telling him the consequences of certain people getting a hold of the hanyou he could.

"I should find a way to castrate you," he growled lowly. "Have you any idea as to what you have done?"

"What do I care as to what I've done?" Kouga spat. "You were harboring that bitch, Kagura. Have you any idea as to what _she's_ done?"

"_She_ is now a mortal woman and in my care, no longer any of _your_ concern," Abu retorted. "What _should_ be your concern is the whereabouts of that inkpot you knocked out of my hands in your pathetic attempt to kill a mortal."

"And why's that?" he sneered. "I'd really love for you to tell me."

"Kouga, please," Ayame pleaded. The girl had been silent up until then.

"No, Ayame. I'm not going to listen to him. Not when he's defending that bitch!"

"Fine," Abu folded his arms. "Lose your jewel shards to the fiend Naraku. See if I care."

"What?" Kouga narrowed his eyes.

"You heard me," he replied coolly. "I will not care if your feared Naraku gets your jewel shards."

"Oh and are you planning on helping him to gain my jewel shards? Is that it?"

"No . . . but if he gets his hand on that inkpot that's so conveniently disappeared and he figures out what it can do, you might as well kiss your jewel shards good-bye. I myself have no need for such an insignificant object."

"What's in that inkpot?" the wolf demon asked guardedly.

"The most powerful genie the known world has ever seen, Kouga. Quite possibly the doom of youkai and mankind alike, if in the wrong hands."

"What's a genie?" someone quipped in.

"A genie is a powerful being that can grant wishes," Abu explained. "In the right hands, a genie can be used for great good. In the wrong hands . . ."

"Much harm can be done," Ayame finished. To that, Kouga said nothing. Abu unfolded his arms then disappeared into his tent. His wares had been picked up by his respective clients but, due to the wolf demon nearly attacking him, he'd been unable to take any new commissions.

'I can still salvage this situation but I'm running out of time. He has to be in Allah's grasp before the sun sets by the thirtieth day of his creation or he's as good as dead,' he told himself. 'Hopefully Allah will understand the delay. If not, I can kiss my head goodbye.'

He quickly located what he'd been looking for, dusted it off, grabbed Kagura by her hand, and strode back outside. The wolf youkai gave him the strangest looks as he untied the bundle then unfurled it. Kagura remained hidden behind him.

"What is that?"

"A flying carpet. I am going after my inkpot and I am taking the woman with me."

"A carpet can't fly . . ."

"How much do you want to bet, my good friends?"

Without waiting for any of them to say anything, he waved his hand and the carpet lifted itself up. He climbed on, dragging Kagura with him, then he was gone.

'Please, Lord Sesshomaru . . . Whatever you do . . . do not let my genie out of your grasp!'

888888888

"What is it that you wish, master?"

Sesshomaru regarded his brother with no small amount of boredom as the hanyou bowed with his waist, his eyes lowered in the manner of respect. On either side of him sat Rin and Jaken. He nearly smiled as he heard Rin's intake of breath at Inuyasha's appearance. Unlike most humans he'd ever encountered, Rin had been a breath of fresh air, never fearful nor disrespectful, and he liked that about her. Inuyasha remained bowed before him. Finally, he spoke.

"The Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha. I wish to know where it is."

Inuyasha straightened then held out both hands, a glowing white ball forming in the center. It expanded in length and narrowed in height. A moment later, the Tetsusaiga had completely materialized in front of them.

"It is right here, master . . ." The hanyou bowed once more.

"You had it all along?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hai . . . I've had it all along."

"Hmmm . . ." Sesshomaru got up then circled his brother relentlessly. "Tell me, Inuyasha, everything what I _wish_ to know . . . How did the Tetsusaiga appear like that?"

"It was in my body . . ."

"How?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha murmured. "From the ceremony, I guess."

"The ceremony?"

"Hai," the hanyou nodded once. "The ceremony that gave me these powers."

"I see . . . How come I am not able to wield the Tetsusaiga and you are?" He didn't know what had possessed him to ask that question. It just slipped out. "Is it because of your human blood?"

"Yes and no."

"Which one is it?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"It is both . . . Father created the sword to protect Mother. When he put the sword on the spell, he did not want just any youkai to be able to pick it up and wield it. Such actions could be disastrous. My human blood protected me from the powers of the barrier but would not activate the sword's powers. I had to promise to protect someone before it would react for me and need my demon blood for the powers to be used."

"The girl, Kagome."

"Hai. Kagome."

Sesshomaru stopped circling his brother. He still held the sword out, his arms never wavering. If anything, the hanyou remained calm. Calmer than what he'd ever seen.

"You know what my next wish is, don't you, Inuyasha?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru. I do."

"So what is stopping you from granting it?" he sneered.

"You haven't said I wish," he replied softly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened then he narrowed them once more. Something was not quite right. Inuyasha had not sneered at him once or shown him any hint of his previous personality, like he had when he'd first unleashed him from the inkpot. He wanted to know why.

'And it'll be best for Rin to be out of the room . . . As fearless as she may be, this isn't something she should witness.'

"Jaken, Rin . . . leave. Now."

"But milord," Jaken protested.

"Now, Jaken," he commanded firmly.

"Aye, milord."

He waited until Jaken and Rin had left, their footsteps fading until he no longer heard them. Then he calmed himself as best he could - his brother's attitude had infuriated him.

"Inuyasha . . ."

"Yes, master?"

"You've changed since the last time I unleashed you. I expected a little more of a fight from you or some kind of stipulations for this one wish to be granted."

"I'm sure you did," came the response. "However, I cannot fight against my master. Stipulations could be seen as insubordination and result in punishment. As you told me before, I am bound to serve you so long as you hold the talisman."

"You also knew what I would wish of you yet, here you are, ready to give me Father's sword but no words of anger, no threats. What gives, little brother?"

"Do you want the sword or not, Sesshomaru?"

He grabbed his brother by the throat and lifted him off his feet. His claws pressed dangerously close to the hanyou's skin. Inuyasha flinched slightly but made no other move, didn't even drop the Tetsusaiga.

"I asked you why you are not upset about this when you knew what I would request of you, Inuyasha. I _wish_ to know the answer to that."

"Because I'm helpless to deny you the request," Inuyasha shouted out. "Whatever you wish for, I want to give you . . ." He paused for a moment then sighed. "And I can't help it. That word alone sends the desire to give you anything coursing through me . . . And I know, once you have what you want, I'm as good as gone. There isn't anything else that you want that I can give you and the one thing I've always wished for will never come true."

He lowered Inuyasha back to his feet. His brother's outburst had surprised him. Something shimmered in those golden-amber depths for a brief moment. Then Inuyasha closed his eyes, hiding whatever it was.

"Just make your wish, Sesshomaru, and get it over with. Don't drag it out any more than what you need to."

"And what," he began. His brother having a wish while he could grant them intrigued him slightly. If he could grant others their wishes then he should be able to grant his own wish.

'Or perhaps he is unable to . . . Is that how it works? A genie can grant the wishes of others but he can't grant his own?'

"JUST MAKE YOUR WISH AND GET IT OVER WITH, DAMMIT! STOP TOYING WITH ME, YOU BASTARD!" For the first time, Inuyasha's body trembled, some sort of inner resolve wavering. His breathing quickened and he gripped the sword tight. He was losing control over something and wasn't going to allow it. Sesshomaru knew his brother well enough. The hanyou hated to show any emotion, except for anger and disregard.

Normally, he'd have struck his brother for such an outburst. He'd have made sure he'd felt a great deal of physical pain but, this one time, he couldn't bring himself to do it. In some ways, Inuyasha understood the implications of being a genie but the understanding had buried itself deep within him and he refused to acknowledge it.

'He is a slave to the whims of others and there is nothing he can do about it. He cannot even grant his own wish. Perhaps I should return to the Genie Master and have some words with him about this . . . Perhaps.'

"Return the sword back to where you got it, Inuyasha," he murmured, "and return."

"Sesshomaru . . . Don't delay this . . . Please." Inuyasha's arms trembled more, his inner strength nearly spent.

'He knows I have him right where I want him . . . and he's helpless. He hates feeling helpless and I cannot blame him for that.'

"Return, little brother." He held out the inkpot and the blue light swirled around his brother. The Tetsusaiga disappeared from sight and his brother closed his eyes. Sesshomaru sealed the lid once his brother was secured and closed his eyes. Softly, he murmured, "Some other time, little brother. Some other time."


	5. From One Master to Another, Part 3

Inuyasha trembled as he returned to the inkpot. Sesshomaru had to be toying with him, just had to be. He had the Tetsusaiga within his grasp -- he was helpless against his older brother -- but Sesshomaru hadn't taken it.

'I can't take much more of this,' he thought tiredly. A single tear formed and rolled down his cheek. Idly, he brushed it away, paying no attention to the tear as he shuffled towards the bed. Within a moment, he slept as if he'd hadn't had any rest in a week. He never saw the tear crystalize nor bury itself within one of the many piles of pillows.

888888888

Jaken sat in the library, brooding silently. He'd had no doubts that the Tetsusaiga was now in Lord Sesshomaru's possession. Inuyasha was now a servant, a slave, to the youkai.

'Which is where he needs to be,' he thought darkly. 'Dead would be better. Kami knows what a pain he's been since his birth.'

The sound of someone entering the library caught his attention and he brought himself out of his dark musings. His jaw dropped as he saw Lord Sesshomaru take the inkpot and place it high on one of the shelves then place a barrier around it. At his side were his swords, Tokijin and Tensaiga, but no Tetsusaiga.

"Milord?"

"What is it, Jaken?"

"Where is the Tetsusaiga?" he inquired timidly.

"Inuyasha still has it," came the cool response. Jaken's jaw about hit the ground. Sesshomaru continued, "There'd be no gain in it for me, no satisfaction in just wishing for it. Maybe someday, when he's free from his bonds, I'll take it from him. But not now. Not now."

"Why the barrier around the inkpot, milord?" he managed to stutter out after a few moments of trying to compose himself. "Are you not going to keep it at your side?"

"No . . . It would be too easy for someone to steal from me, especially in a battle . . . He's better off this way."

Quietly, he stepped out of the library, leaving Jaken alone. The imp gazed contemplatively up at the deep-hued inkpot.

'So Inuyasha's been sealed in an inkpot . . . not entirely sealed . . . he can be called upon when the lid is taken off . . . Lord Sesshomaru must be waiting for Inuyasha's new master to come and retrieve him . . . but who would want a hanyou as a powerful slave?'

It was a question he didn't have the answer to. After all, what could a hanyou do that a full youkai couldn't?

'But then, it'd be ludicrous to take a full youkai as a slave like that,' he reasoned, leaving the library. 'I just don't see how it can be done. Maybe I should ask Lord Sesshomaru if I can question Inuyasha further. I'd hate to think of anyone trying to enslave him.'

He quickly scurried after the youkai lord.

888888888

Kagura held onto the man in front of her for dear life and to keep the contents of her stomach _in_ her stomach. It was one thing to fly in the comfort of the feather she kept in her hair . . . She at least had complete control over how high she flew and how fast. Flying on a piece of fabric scared her to no end. The carpet, as the man had called it, seemed to have a life of its own. It flew up, it flew down . . . hell, sometimes it even flew in a loop, depending on what it flew over.

"Ooooh, Kami," she moaned miserably. "Please let this be over soon. Please."

"We'll be there soon," the strange man said. "I just hope that nothing has happened to my inkpot."

"Why are you so worried about that damned inkpot anyway?" Kagura managed to grind out. "And don't give me the line about Naraku getting a hold of it. I already know how bad that would be."

"Really?" He sounded amused. "You are one of Naraku's creations, are you not?"

"I am . . ."

"And I take it he will not be happy to hear of what I have done to you, will he not?"

"No," she frowned. "He won't."

"And he will do whatever he can to get you back and to keep you under his control, will he not?"

"He will . . ."

"And that is what I will do," came the reply. "Though your master may not care for you the same way that I care about _my_ creations, the premise is still there. I do not wish to lose a very valuable asset."

Kagura's frown deepened. In a lot of ways, she knew that she was expendable. If things became desperate enough in a battle, Naraku wouldn't hesitate to her life or Kanna's just so he might live. But she, and Kanna, were also assets to Naraku. Kanna had her mirror, which Naraku put to many uses, including spying on the enemy. And she . . . she controlled the winds. She'd been able to injure both Inuyasha and Kouga on more than just one occasion. However, in the end, she knew it didn't matter. Unless she could free herself from Naraku's grasp, once he was gone, so was she.

"What are you thinking, wind sorceress?"

"How I wish to be free," she murmured. The carpet came to a slow halt and Kagura felt firm ground under her feet once more.

"You wish to be free?" he echoed. He had turned to face her, an expression of curiosity on his face.

"Yes. I wish to be free. Naraku holds my heart . . ." she began.

"Then how are you breathing?" he interrupted.

"Huh?" Kagura blinked at him.

"How are you breathing?" he repeated. "If your heart does not beat within you, now, how are you breathing?"

"I don't understand . . ."

"I mean that I turned you into a human woman," came the reply. "If a human does not possess her mortal heart, she cannot breathe. She cannot move. Your heart keeps the life moving within you, wind sorceress. If you do not have it, then you cannot be alive."

"You mean . . ." her eyes widened.

"That you are no longer bound to that fiend, Naraku," he smiled. "You are, in fact, free. And, as long as you stay with me and we get my creation back, you won't ever have to worry about Naraku ever again."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

888888888

"But milord!" he protested. He couldn't believe that Sesshomaru wouldn't allow him access to the inkpot, even though he'd agreed that Jaken had some valid points. The youkai lord turned away from him, his eyes gazing at something only he could see.

"I said no, Jaken. I do not want Inuyasha unleashed."

One look from Sesshomaru told him it was not a good idea to press the issue. The youkai lord lifted his head and returned to staring straight ahead. Jaken let out a soft sigh, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Very well, milord . . ." He turned to walk away.

"Jaken . . ."

"Yes, milord?"

"When the time is right . . . then Inuyasha will be unleashed. But not before then."

"Milord?" Jaken tilted his head, puzzlement written on his face.

"It is not safe for Inuyasha to be anywhere else but where he is."

"What do you mean, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Naraku . . ."

"Huh? What does that miserable half-breed have to do with anything?"

"Inuyasha possesses great power, Jaken," came the reply. "If he were to fall into Naraku's hands, it could be disastrous."

"But my lord, surely you could have Inuyasha destroy such a vile hanyou, especially if he does possess great power!"

"Have you forgotten, Jaken? He has great powers but he has limitations. He cannot kill anyone."

"True, my lord, but can't he be used to weaken Naraku? All you would have to do is wish to know Naraku's weakness," he pointed out. Sesshomaru raised a hand to his chin, as if contemplating his words.

"I shall leave it up to you then, Jaken."

"Milord?"

"Tomorrow . . . I shall hand over the inkpot to you but for a short while only . . . Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, my lord." Jaken bowed low then scurried out of the room. He really didn't have much to prepare for. If all went well, he'd have his answers and Naraku would be a distant memory.

888888888

"Hmm . . . so they think they can get rid of me . . . How interesting . . ."

Naraku smiled as he watched Jaken scurrying away from Sesshomaru through Kanna's mirror. He relished in the fact that Sesshomaru did not know of the small insects that he had used to invade the youkai lord's home. Of course, he hadn't been able to see what had happened the day before, when Sesshomaru had initially released the creature in the inkpot. But he knew now. And he did not believe it when Sesshomaru had said Inuyasha couldn't kill anyone with his newfound powers. That simply was unheard of. All he had to do know was get into Sesshomaru's palatial home and steal the precious inkpot away from him.

'But I can't wait to get my hands on Inuyasha,' he thought, his face twisting into a cold sneer. 'I finally have the answer to all of my problems. Now if only Kagura hadn't failed me . . .'

He didn't know where the wind sorceress had gotten herself off to. He just knew that she was no longer under his control. An idea began to form his mind and he quickly set about it. Time was a-wasting and he needed to complete the Shikon no Tama soon, lest the miko Kagome discovered what had happened to Inuyasha and set him free.

'She is the only one who can stop me and keep the sacred jewel pure. But once I have Inuyasha in my possession, I shall soon remedy that. I shall remedy all of my problems.'

At that, he laughed. Yes, he'd remedy that very soon. Very soon, indeed.

888888888

"I can't believe this! Where could he have gotten himself off to?"

Sango let out a small sigh of frustration. Kagome had put into words what no one else could, it seemed, what no one wanted to. It had been several days since Inuyasha had disappeared and no one had seen the hanyou anywhere. They had seen a strange man in unusual looking clothing and he had a cart laden with inkpots and jars. But no sign of Inuyasha anywhere.

At first, they had believed he had run off to find Kikyou . . . he had made a promise to go to Hell with her. But Kagome had nixed that thought almost immediately.

"If Kikyou was anywhere around, I'd have sensed it," Kagome had declared.

'And there weren't any signs of a struggle anywhere,' she thought as she poked at the campfire. 'It's like he's vanished completely . . . like he never existed in the first place.'

Something about Inuyasha's disappearance did not sit well with Sango. No one disappeared without a trace yet the hanyou had. Idly, she wondered if Naraku had somehow managed to kidnap Inuyasha without any signs of a fight.

'But how? He couldn't disguise himself as Kikyou . . . The lack of soul-stealers would give him away . . . yet he could imitate them if he needed to. Yet, Inuyasha would be able to see right through it . . . And we would have detected any demonic aura in the area . . . So what happened? How did Inuyasha disappear so completely?' They were questions that she had no answer to.

She stared at the fire for a while longer, still wrapped up in her thoughts, until a familiar feeling touched her. More specifically, her bottom end. Sango clenched her fists tightly.

'Dammit, why can't he leave me alone for one moment? Just one moment!'

With careful precision, Sango brought her arm up, smashing it against the nose of the only adult male in the party. At least, since Inuyasha had disappeared.

"I'll be back later," she hissed, standing up. Without waiting for anyone to say anything else, she whirled around.

"He'll never learn," she heard Shippou comment as she stormed off into the woods.

888888888

Jaken hummed to himself as he made his way to the library. Today was the day. Lord Sesshomaru was to hand him the inkpot that kept his half-brother locked away. But it would be for a few moments only. Though he didn't completely understand why his lord was being protective of the hanyou, he didn't dare question it. Sesshomaru took meddling only so far before he got rid of the nuisance.

'But what I need to find out won't take long . . . Then he can be sealed away once more. I'll be glad for when he is no longer here.'

He entered the library, where the youkai lord waited. The inkpot rested in Sesshomaru's hands. Hiding a grin, Jaken received the inkpot from his lord . . .

888888888

Inuyasha stifled a moan. His head pounded once more, causing him to wake up. Something had changed. Again. His eyes fluttered open then he pushed himself up. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, Inuyasha slid out of the bed and looked around.

The room remained tidy. No pillow out of place, no change in colour . . . Wait . . . He squinted his eyes some at the tapestries. A couple of them were no longer emerald green . . . some had become a vibrant blue. They crackled with life somehow.

He had just placed his foot on the floor when a sharp pain seared through his chest, causing him to collapse. A scream threatened to rip through him but all he could was whimper. How long it lasted, he couldn't say. The pain relentlessly assaulted him, making it difficult for him to breathe. It finally eased up for a moment and Inuyasha gasped for air. The pain, however, still lingered. It threatened to overwhelm him once more so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled himself up onto the bed. As soon as he was off the floor, the pain evaporated.

"What was . . . that all about?"

Inuyasha let out a tired breath and closed his eyes once more. Outside his surroundings, a battle raged . . .


	6. From One Master to Another, Part 4

Sesshomaru let out a soft growl at the scene before him. One of his servants, a human female, lay prone on the ground before him, quite obviously dead. Jaken had already disappeared into the confines of the palace, the inkpot gone, out of his reach and rapidly disappearing. It really wasn't the imp's fault for Naraku's attack on his home and he couldn't really blame him for the inkpot containing his brother becoming lost during the scuffle, either. However, it didn't really alleviate his anger at the situation. He glared at the battlefield before him, Tokijin in hand. Behind him somewhere, Jaken could be heard ushering Rin back into the safety of the palace, though they were well out of normal earshot range. Several guards fell into place behind the youkai lord as Jaken hurried away.

Naraku had known . . . Somehow he'd known exactly _who_ was in the inkpot that he'd been guarding rather jealously and he'd come to get it. Fortunately, the hanyou had not seen the inkpot disappear into the river that flowed next to his ancestral home. For the moment, Inuyasha was safe and Sesshomaru intended to keep it that way. Naraku smiled an infuriating smile at him, a certain smugness filling his eyes. He had made his intentions known.

'Too bad he won't be obtaining my brother,' he thought smugly as he pointed his blade at the hanyou before him. 'I won't allow it to happen . . . I'll find the inkpot before he does and secure Inuyasha once more. Time to make _my_ intentions known.'

"You've trifled with me for the last time, Naraku," he growled softly. "Prepare to meet your demise!"

With that, he charged . . .

888888888

Jaken gulped slightly as he herded Rin back into the palace. Out of all things to happen, Naraku attacking had not been what he'd been expecting. That itself had been bad enough. What made matters worse, however, had been the fact that Inuyasha's inkpot had been knocked out of his hands and out the window of the library by an abnormally strong gust of wind.

At first, Jaken believed it to be that wind witch, Kagura, behind the attack on the palace. After all, she had made it known to them once before that she wanted to be free from Naraku, even offering two fragments of the Shikon no Tama to Sesshomaru for his aid. With Inuyasha in her hands, she'd be able to free herself and defeat Naraku herself. However, when it was Naraku that showed up, Jaken began to have some doubts.

'But how could he summon up the winds like that? I thought that's what he had created Kagura for,' he thought as he secured Rin in one of the palace's underground cellars. He immediately stood over the trapdoor, his staff poised for attack. The cellar itself had been made secure shortly after Rin had become Sesshomaru's ward. He had insisted and had threatened to kill anyone who failed to comply with his orders. Plans had been made. In case of an attack on the palace (a highly unlikely event), Rin was to be taken to the cellar and guarded by a chosen few. Barrier spells had been placed to reinforce the stone walls Sesshomaru had ordered to be put in place. The only way to get in was through the trapdoor that Jaken now stood over. As much as Rin annoyed him the hell out of him, he wasn't about to disobey a direct order from Sesshomaru. And, though he would deny it if asked, Rin had started to grow on him.

'She can be quite the brat when she wants to be,' he thought darkly as he waited. 'But she's also very respectful of Lord Sesshomaru. More so than most humans. For that, I give her credit. I just wonder what Lord Sesshomaru's intentions are for her. It's unusual for him to keep a human girl in his care, especially when he never kept Inuyasha. Ah well. One day I shall find out. In the meantime, I shall have to be patient . . . and pray that Lord Sesshomaru doesn't kill me for losing that inkpot.'

The sounds of a fierce and intense battle being fought slowly wafted through the ancient home and Jaken found himself trembling slightly. He had no doubts about Lord Sesshomaru's prowess in battle and that he would ultimately prevail over the blasted half-breed. The question that remained now was how did Naraku know about the inkpot and that Inuyasha happened to be the one inside.

'Could there be a traitor in our midst? No,' he shook his head. 'To betray Lord Sesshomaru would be to invite death. So how? How did Naraku know?'

As he stood there, his gaze began to wander. The sounds of the battle became more and more ferocious but never drew near, allowing the imp to relax some. However, he had not relaxed to the point of becoming completely oblivious to his surroundings. As he gazed, he noted some inspects crawling around on the ceiling. Jaken's eyes narrowed. They weren't like any insects he had seen before. He sniffed tentatively then blanched.

'Curse that Naraku! I hope that Lord Sesshomaru tears his head off! Time to get rid of some pests!'

Not wanting to destroy his lord's home but desiring to be rid of those pests, Jaken racked his brain for a spell that could perform the task at hand. He couldn't simply cast just any spell. His lord would want proof that Naraku had managed to invade his home and most of the spells that he knew were of the destructive kind. He rarely had to use the lesser destructive ones. When Sesshomaru gave a command, he wanted the job done completely and thoroughly.

'What to do, what to do . . .' he scowled. He hated the position he was in. Then a wicked smile spread across his beak as the right spell finally came to his mind.

'Take this, Naraku,' Jaken gloated triumphantly as he waggled his fingers at the troublesome insects . . .

888888888

"Kouga, would you please just listen?" the wolf demoness pleaded.

"No! Absolutely not, Ayame," the wolf youkai barked. "I don't know why you were assisting that human and I don't care! All I know is that, because of him, that bitch Kagura has managed to escape me once more!"

"Kouga," she sighed, resting a hand on his shoulder. "She's _defenseless_ now. You simply can't kill her when she's a human and defenseless . . . What would Kagome think?"

She hated bringing up that ningen girl's name. The girl had caused her more trouble than had been necessary. If it hadn't been for her, she and Kouga would be happily mated by now and she wouldn't have had to resort to contacting Abu to obtain the potion she now carried in her satchel. Of course, Abu had needed her as well but that was another matter entirely.

"Leave Kagome out of this," Kouga ground out, his hands clenched tight and his claws drawing blood.

"Then leave Kagura alone. She's out of your reach now and no longer a threat to the pack. Please . . . come with me, Kouga. Take some food then rest for a while. Please?"

"Very well," he grumbled, allowing her to take him by the arm and lead him towards a secluded clearing. Night had fallen and Ayame knew that she was running out of time. She had to give Kouga the potion before morning light or the potion would no longer be any good. Abu had been very clear as to when she had to give it Kouga. He had to have it by the third night after Market had closed. It was now the third night, the moon rising in the sky. Her time was running short.

'It's now or never,' she thought determinedly. 'Hopefully he doesn't get too suspicious.'

"Is there anything I can get you, Kouga?" she inquired. "Maybe something to help you relax? Or some food perhaps?"

"Not really, Ayame . . . I just want to be left alone for a while."

"All right . . ." she murmured. "At least let me get you something to drink."

"Fine, fine," he grunted. "Then leave me alone, okay?"

She nodded her head vigourously then took off towards a nearby stream. Abu had guaranteed her that the potion had no odor, no taste and that could be mixed with water. It would lose none of its potency, either, and that was more than what she could hope for.

'All I have to do after he drinks it is seal the deal with a kiss,' she thought as she mixed the potion with half a flask of water. 'Then Kouga will be mine forever.'

888888888

Inuyasha sat cross-legged, staring dully at the wall across from him. It had been a while since he'd been able to stand on his feet. Every time he tried to, he received a painful jolt that left him immobilized. Writing had appeared in his mirror but his vision had been blurry, making it difficult for him to read what it said. Finally, he had given up trying to get out of his bed and read the mirror from his perch but the words had become illegible.

'What is Sesshomaru doing?' he wondered, his eyes unseeing. 'Is he toying with me once more? Dammit, how the hell did this happen?'

He flopped backwards and let out a sigh. Nothing threatened his life . . . at least not in his contained space. All he could do was walk from one of the room to the other or in a circle. That was it.

'Strange how I'm not anxious to get out of here and _do_ something,' Inuyasha mused to himself. 'Why is that? Is it because of what I've become? Is this what my life is going to be like from now on? A constant waiting game?'

He closed his eyes. Something inside him told him that he needed to fight, to break free from these new bonds, and to go back to the wild spirit he had been once before. It sounded very appealing to him. He loved running free, the wind whipping around him. That part of him wanted that more than anything, more than his desire for the Shikon no Tama. But it lost its voice to another, the voice that told him that, even if he were to break free, he'd never be the same ever again. An ancient power had imbedded itself deep within him and nothing could ever take that away from him. He knew it to be the truth.

'Why me, though? Was it always there? Did Father know? I know he had Tetsusaiga forged to keep my youkai blood from destroying me,' he mused, his eyelids drooping some. He'd been doing that a lot since Sesshomaru had sealed him away and he found it to be quite nice to have some peace and quiet. As much he loved her and cared about him, Kagome and Shippou had an annoying habit of always interrupting him when he had a lot on his mind. It felt like they didn't want him to think, to sort out his problems. Sure, he always got moodier than usual when he did allow himself to contemplate his troubles but he did have that right to contemplate them, didn't he?

'It's what I get for being a hanyou,' he scowled, his eyes opened partway. 'They just don't understand . . . I have problems, too . . . Things I need to work out on my own . . .'

The thought trailed off as he stretched his legs out. As much as it had angered him to feel that way about his friends, the feeling didn't last. His anger had been dulled to the point where, if it hadn't been for faint flickers every now and then, it felt non-existent. A soft sigh escaped him. There was nothing left for him to do anymore _except_ wait.

'Wait for Sesshomaru to let me out of here once more,' he told himself. 'Wonder how long I've been in here . . .'

Inuyasha yawned then stretched himself out. He'd been aware of a faint rocking motion for some time now but had ignored it. For all he knew, it could have been Sesshomaru trying to annoy the hell out of it.

'Not that it's working,' he yawned for a second time. 'More like it's putting me to sleep. Guess I shouldn't complain, though . . . Not every day I get a chance to relax like this. Just wish I could see sunlight once more.'

888888888

"_Inuyasha . . ." a voice called out to him, breaking through his sleep-addled mind._

"_Hmmm?" He lifted his head up, his eyes partially opened. At some point, he'd fallen asleep and had begun to dream that he'd never been sealed away in an inkpot. It never occurred to him that there shouldn't have been anyone else with him._

"_Wake up, Inuyasha," the voice stated. A feather-light touch began to caress his side. "I wish to see those beautiful eyes of yours."_

"_Dun wanna wake up. Wanna sleep. So tired . . ."_

"_You've slept for long enough, Inuyasha. It's time to wake up. We have work to do."_

"_Work?" he let out a yawn._

"_None of that now, pet," the voice chuckled. "When we're through, you can go back to sleep."_

"_I'm awake, though," he murmured. "I'm awake."_

"_Not completely, my pet. Come on now. Open those eyes. You do not wish to disappoint me, do you?"_

"_No," Inuyasha shook his head. "Never want to disappoint you."_

_He felt himself being lifted up halfway and he struggled through the fog to open his eyes. Next to him sat . . . someone. He couldn't make out any distinct features other than a pair of strong arms, broad shoulders, and long hair. A free hand stroked his cheek._

"_That's better," came the purr. "Much better. So beautiful, my little hanyou. And so perfect. Perfect in every way. I shall never let you go."_

_The person leaned forward, kissing his forehead then his nose then catching his lips in a heated kiss. Fangs pierced his lower lip, drawing blood. The hand caressing his side inched its way lower. He felt warm and safe, and it puzzled him when he felt a surge of panic rising in him._

"_It's time, my little hanyou. Time to awaken your true power."_

_Pain blossomed in every inch of his body and fire, blue-white hot, consumed him. Writhing under the strong grip, he screamed . . ._

888888888

His eyes flew open and a scream ripped itself from him. Wildly, Inuyasha scrambled back until he hit the wall. He gasped for air as his eyes darted around the room, searching for the person that had somehow invaded his dreams. When he saw no one, he collapsed forward and curled up around himself. His body heaved slightly. Despite his attempts to keep everything in, sobs began to wrack his lithe frame and choke him.

"A dream. It's only a dream. No one's here. No one's here. Please let it be only a dream. Please," he chanted, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

Tears fell down his cheeks but he no longer paid no heed to them. They were simply tears, after all, and there was no one there to see him cry. Inuyasha never noticed as his tears crystalized, like the single one had before, and turned into a diamond pool underneath his cheek.

888888888

Allah tore her gaze away from her mirror, a light smirk gracing her face. Unbeknownst to Abu, she'd been watching him and she had memorized what the inkpot containing her genie looked like. Allah rose to her feet with a natural feline grace.

'Well done, Abu,' she silently praised. 'You have outdone yourself once more. He's a very beautiful and powerful genie, and he'll do very well in my service. Very well indeed, now that I have awakened the power that flows in his veins. Now all you have to do is get him to me before your time runs out and I come for him myself.'

888888888

Naraku raised a hand to wipe his chin, savouring the salty, coppery taste of blood in his mouth. _His_ blood. The silver-haired youkai lord had proven to be a very formidable foe, inflicting the most damage in the fight.

'All for a simple inkpot,' he mused as he spat on the ground. Sesshomaru's steely gaze met his from across the battlefield. The youkai lord barely had a scratch on him as Naraku had been very hard-pressed to land a single blow. 'Best to cut my losses now and come up with another plan to get a hold of Inuyasha.'

"Get out of my lands now, filthy half-breed," Sesshomaru intoned, his voice hardened and chilled, his sword leveled straight at Naraku. "Leave while you still have the chance."

"You have won _this_ time, Lord Sesshomaru," he sneered, bowing his head in defeat. "But make no mistake . . . the next time we meet, you _will_ die."

Naraku quickly turned and disappeared.

'I don't understand this,' he fumed. 'I have the Shikon no Tama. It's increased my powers! I should have been able to kill him yet I couldn't! And I know it isn't because of Onigumo. He has no attachment to the youkai lord. Was he able to use Inuyasha to increase his own powers when I wasn't looking?' He shook his head then quickly dismissed the thought. 'No. Sesshomaru desires the Tetsusaiga and has it within his grasp. Yet he hasn't taken the sword from his brother. I need to get that inkpot. I must know. I can't lose to anyone. Not to Kikyou, to Kagome, or to Sesshomaru. I can't. I simply can't. I shouldn't have attacked Sesshomaru, though. He's protective of what he considers his own and if he now considers that inkpot his. . .' Naraku shuddered. He'd made that mistake once before, when he'd targeted the human girl that Sesshomaru had in his care.

'But Sesshomaru is the least of my concerns now . . . I have to get that inkpot. I have to!'

Out of all of his enemies, Naraku now feared Inuyasha the most. The inu hanyou now possessed a power greater than that of the Shikon no Tama and nothing could take that from him. He'd heard about genie creation, had done some snooping before he'd sent Kagura out to retrieve the inkpot from the genie merchant, and, for the first time since crossing paths with Inuyasha, feared what the hanyou was capable of.

'But if I were to get my hands on him,' he'd reasoned. 'If I were able to get my hands on him then nothing will be able to stop me.'

The thought of Inuyasha groveling before him and granting any wish that he had sent Naraku's heart racing. And there was no limit as to what he could do.

'I need that inkpot and I need it now . . . Kagura . . . I need to find her. She's key to this. She can get me close to Sesshomaru . . .'

A malicious grin spread across his face as he thought of how he'd bring her to her knees once more. Kagura wanted her freedom. He'd seen it in her eyes once.

'I could offer her freedom to her for retrieving the inkpot from Sesshomaru. Not that I'd actually give it to her but she'd do anything to obtain it, including betraying me. Oh, her hatred of me will grow, tainting the sacred jewel even more and increasing my powers through that. And once Inuyasha is mine, nothing will be able to stop me.'

A chilling laugh filled the air.

888888888

"I don't like this," Abu stated, wringing his hands. "I don't like this at all."

They had landed some time ago, at least several ri from Sesshomaru's palatial home. Kagura had not completely understood his decision but had not questioned him incessantly, like Ayame had. For that, Abu was extremely grateful but it hadn't alleviated any of his nervousness.

"Relax, Abu. I'm sure if you show Lord Sesshomaru proper respect, he won't kill you."

"You act as if you know him, Kagura."

"You could say that," she responded. "He is the older brother to the hanyou that you captured and turned into a genie. I've ran into him myself on occasion. Sesshomaru is not someone you want to trifle with."

"Great," he moaned, his face paling. "Just what I needed to hear. I took royalty for a servant and I'm now about to meet his brother!"

"I doubt Sesshomaru would mind too much," Kagura smirked. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru aren't exactly on the best of terms. I think they've tried killing each other even."

"In my experience, even if the brothers hate each other, they still defend each other," Abu retorted. Then he sighed. "Let's go. I want to get this over with."

Squaring his shoulders, Abu started to march towards where he knew his inkpot had to be. He just had to think of something, _anything_, that would get it out of the youkai lord's hands and back into his. Then he shook his head.

'It doesn't matter,' he told himself. 'I have to get it back no matter. I have to be willing to offer him something in return, something that can almost rival Inuyasha's powers and be of equal value. If he's anything like the lords I've had to deal with before, it's going to be hard and a drain on my resources. But if I don't, Allah will have my head. She is not someone who shows mercy.'

"Tell me, Kagura . . ."

"Yes?"

"This Sesshomaru . . . How will I be able to barter with him? I need to get that inkpot," he declared quietly.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "He may give it over to you willingly, he may not. It'll depend on if Inuyasha will now suit his needs."

Abu fought back his groan of despair. The Gods, he felt, were mocking him.

888888888

"Tenchi! Tenchi, it's time to come in!"

"Coming, Mother!"

Tenchi, a young boy of about eight years in age, quickly shook the water off his hands and picked up his buckets to head for home. Since the well had suspiciously dried up three weeks prior, the slightly pudgy boy had to get water from the river, like the rest of the families in the village. It had become a tedious task but Tenchi felt himself becoming stronger with each bucket of water that he carried. He had finally gotten to the point to where he could carry two buckets, unlike the other boys, who still only carried one.

'Whatever I can do to help the family,' he thought stubbornly when a golden flash of light caught his eye. Curious, Tenchi turned his head slightly to see a violet-hued inkpot with a strange shade of blue stripe and a golden jewel bobbing in the water. Given that it appeared to be made out of some strange material, he figured that it had to belong to some wealthy painter. Tenchi set his water buckets down then bent over to pick it up.

'Whoever lost this must be missing it a great deal,' he told himself. After all, if he owned such a fine item, he'd miss it, too. 'Better take it home with me.'

He shoved it into the folds of his yukata then picked his buckets up to head for home. There were things that still needed to be done before the sun went down and he didn't have that much time. He'd have to ponder the inkpot later.

"Just once," he muttered as he made his way back to his family's hut, "just once, I wish something good would happen to this village . . . like a good harvest of rice . . . or the well filling up with water again. Something so my family and friends won't have to suffer anymore."

Little did he know that his wish had been heard . . . then granted.

888888888

From the instant someone picked up the inkpot, Inuyasha watched as his surroundings changed once more. The room grew lighter as torches appeared and lit up by themselves. Dark red pillows with golden tassels mixed in with the teal, silver, and blue ones. He sniffed lightly. Somehow, the room had grown more spacious, lively even.

Then he heard a voice. A child's voice. That voice had made a wish. His heart went out to the troubled child and he wanted to help. He _needed_ to help.

'And help him I will,' Inuyasha vowed as he closed his eyes. He envisioned the well and the rice paddies, seeing how the well had dried up and how drought had nearly destroyed the rice crop. The village would have enough for harvest but not enough to make it through the winter. His entire body tingled and relaxed as the familiar flow of power coursed through him. The word had been said. He didn't need to see his master to know what was desired.

"Your wish is my command," he whispered as his powers sought to correct everything that had gone wrong for the village. "When you awaken, everything will be all right, my master. You'll see."

888888888

"Such a kind and loving soul you have, Inuyasha," Allah purred. She'd had some business to take care of, business that had taken her away from her mirror and her viewing of her genie. But she at least knew that her genie had fallen into the hands of a child and that her genie could grant wishes, even within the confines of his home. "Yes . . . I made the right decision in requesting an inu hanyou. His tears, his blood . . . All of it shall be mine. I can taste it. Abu, you get my genie back here in time and you shall be greatly rewarded. _Greatly_."


	7. From One Master to Another, Part 5

Morning came far too early to the tiny village where Tenchi lived. The morning birds chirped their wake up calls, alerting those who weren't already up that it was time.

Tenchi let out a small yawn then a groan as he felt something poking into his side. Curious and blinking away his sleepiness, he reached into his yukata and pulled out a violet-hued inkpot. He stared dully at it for a moment, trying to recall where he'd found it. Then he remembered finding it by the river. He promptly sat up, turning the delicate object over in his hands.

It was an unusual inkpot, as he had noted the previous day. The surface was smooth, like a still pond, and the hue of violet made him think of royalty. At each end, there was a grey-ish blue stripe and two amber-toned jewels. The inkpot itself seemed to radiate with a life and vibrancy of its own but Tenchi dismissed it.

'Definitely belongs to someone who's wealthy,' he thought, turning the inkpot this way and that. 'Doesn't sound or feel like it's filled, either. Wonder if the owner ran out of ink . . . not like I can afford to replace it.'

With a shrug, Tenchi placed the inkpot in the center of his futon and rolled it up for safe keeping. Until the rightful owner came along, he intended to keep it safe, and wasn't going to mention it to anyone.

'Can't steal what you don't know about,' Tenchi reasoned with a grin. 'And this way, I won't lose it.'

He laughed a little as he dashed out of his room, the smell of the morning meal making his stomach growl loudly. Tenchi took his normal place at the family setting and helped his mother to dish out the food.

The family had just sat down for the morning meal and said the prayers over it when they heard shouting. They paused as footsteps running towards their hut hit their ears. In a burst of energy, the village headman entered their home.

"The well," he panted. "The well . . . it has water now! And that's not all! Tatsu! Come see! You must see this!"

Everyone scrambled to their feet and followed the headman out. They followed the village leader all the way to the rice paddies. When they arrived, Tenchi's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"The Gods have heard our prayers," the village headman gushed. "This is unbelievable! I never expected for everything to turn around this quickly! We'll even have enough rice to sell to travelers!"

Tenchi's eyes roamed over the rice paddies as the headman spoke. It seemed uncanny, the fields coming to life overnight and the well filled with water once more. He, like the rest of the villagers, had offered prayers to the Gods every single morning and night for a good harvest and to revitalize the well. They had for the last two or three seasons. Their prayers had never been answered.

'Why now?' he asked himself. 'Why now, after a few harsh seasons, have all our prayers and offerings been answered?'

To that, he had no answer.

888888888

Inuyasha stretched out on his bed, his eyes still half closed. Somehow, the faded scent of apple dumplings had invaded his senses but he didn't feel hungry. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, though he still wasn't sure as to why. He still had no way of getting out of his prison and there really wasn't much for him to do.

"_That isn't true, Inuyasha. You have great power, power that's been channeled for you. All you need to do now is sharpen your mind."_

Inuyasha leapt to the floor, his ears perked and swivelling. Hearing a voice out of nowhere, after having read messages in the looking glass, would shock anyone.

"Who are you?" he demanded, looking around. "What do you want with me?"

"_What everyone wants with you, Inuyasha. You have the power."_

"I don't understand . . . What are you talking about? And it doesn't explain who you are!"

"_Who I am is of no importance. At least not yet. Know this. You are special, Inuyasha. Always have been."_

"There isn't anything special about me!" he growled, his fist making contact with a bedpost. "I'm just a hanyou! Born of a youkai father and a ningen mother! Everyone knows . . ."

"_They assume there's nothing special about hanyous,"_ the voice stated. _"Hanyous are a mysterious sort that even youkai can't entirely comprehend. Believe me, I have run into many hanyous but none are as powerful as you. When the time is right, you'll see. Now rest. A battle is brewing."_

"A battle? A battle for what?"

"_A battle to be your master."_

"I have no master," he ground out. "I'm not a slave to be claimed!"

"_Oh, but you do, you are, and I'm waiting,"_ the voice chuckled. _"Those vying for you just don't know it yet. You are mine."_

888888888

Night had fallen once more. The campfire had been built and the food had been cooked. Sango sighed as she had noted Kagome refraining from fixing ramen once again, though no one had really seemed to be in the mood for it. She could hardly blame the younger woman. Ramen was Inuyasha's favourite and Kagome normally fixed it for the hanyou when he was in a foul mood or had behaved better than what he normally did. Now that he had disappeared . . .

Sango shook her head. She had to stop thinking about him and focus on where he could have disappeared to. Then she sighed in frustration. There wasn't anywhere _to_ focus on. Inuyasha had very few places to go and he never strayed far from Kagome. Even with Kikyou around, he always returned to Kagome.

"Lady Sango?" Miroku's voice cut through her thoughts. Tiredly, she glanced up at him then scooted over so he could sit next to her. "Is everything all right?"

"As well as they can be," she murmured. "I just can't help but feel we've missed something."

"In Inuyasha's disappearance?"

"Hai," Sango nodded. "I've thought of every possible location he could go to and he isn't there. But it also isn't like him to simply disappear or stray that far from Kagome."

"Yes, I've been thinking about that as well . . ."

"You still think he may have been taken against his will?"

"Not necessarily against his will," the houshi replied thoughtfully. "I've been thinking that maybe he was lured away . . . he was on edge before he disappeared, from something that only he could sense . . ."

"Thinking that maybe he went to investigate it?"

"Hai . . . and got himself into something that maybe he can't get out of."

"But we really haven't seen anything out of the ordinary," Sango frowned. "Except for that strange man with all of those inkpots and jars."

"Who was traveling with Ayame," Miroku pointed out.

"Ayame was with him? How come I didn't sense her?"

"I don't know. I only managed to catch a glimpse of her as they went by . . . Strange thing is, I didn't detect any demonic aura from him or her . . ."

"But you sensed something else, ne?"

"Hai," he nodded. "I did. From every object he had on his cart. A great deal of power contained within each inkpot and jar. But I thought nothing of it . . . until now."

"Like why would Ayame be traveling with a human?"

"Exactly."

"But it really isn't any of our business," Sango stated. "Whatever Ayame wants to do, she can do. She is the granddaughter of the wolf youkais' leader. She isn't bound to answer to us as to her actions."

"I was actually thinking that maybe we should seek her out and see if she knew where Inuyasha's disappeared to," Miroku offered with a faint smile.

"We could . . ." she trailed off. "But to locate her would take even more time. What if Inuyasha doesn't have that time?"

"I don't know, Sango. I don't know."

888888888

With a loud groan, Ryu arched his back and stretched his arms out. Long, dark locks fell in front of his eyes and he flicked them back. Another day had come and it promised to be warm and cheerful. Ryu smiled then got to his feet. As much as he didn't like sleeping out doors – the nights could be very chilly if one didn't have the proper gear – it did have its good points. Offering the rising sun and the youkai gods a small prayer, Ryu straightened his robes, picked up his staff, and set out on his way. He had a mission to complete, a mission he dared not fail in.

As he walked, Ryu hummed a little. His spirit had been feeling a bit worn out as of late, his inability to find the ningen monk with a wind void in hi hand taking its toll on him. The promise of a warm and bright day had lifted his spirits, though. That and the last village he had visited had given him quite a bit of useful information, though the humans who had resided there had been on the defensive. Ryu, however, refused to let it get to him. Not many expected a youkai to have great spiritual power nor did they expect him to be a monk of high virtue. Ryu was both.

'And that priestess, Kaede, had been most helpful,' he smiled. 'I can see why her villagers love her so much.'

He soon started to whistle. His staff twirled a bit. Yes, he was very thankful to Kaede. She had given him a name to go with the monk. Miroku. And Miroku traveled with a young strange miko wearing outlandish clothing and a female taijiya. Their names were Kagome and Sango. What really had Ryu's attention were the number of youkai that traveled with the monk. A kitsune named Shippou, a neko youkai called Kirara – the youkai companion to the taijiya; he knew how the exterminators worked – and a flea youkai referred to as Myouga. But, also according to Kaede, the monk with the wind void did not lead the group. An inu hanyou named Inuyasha did.

'And if flea is the Myouga that I think he is,' Ryu mused, 'then the hanyou Inuyasha is the son of the late Lord InuTaisho. A very unusual group indeed. I just have to find him and I will have found Miroku.'

Around noon, he entered a small village alight with activity. The inhabitants were very excited about something. Ryu tilted his head. Every place he'd visited had always been busy but nothing quite like this. Something had happened. Something good. A small boy of about eight summers started to dash by him when he reached out and gently grasped the boy's arm.

"Excuse me," he began, smiling warmly, "but could you tell me what the excitement is all about?"

Having been startled some by Ryu's actions, the boy looked up at him. Ryu hoped that he wouldn't start screaming "Youkai!" like most villagers did when they saw him. Instead, the boy smiled and nodded.

"Hai, I can tell you," came the reply. "The well to our village flows with water once more and our rice crop flourishes."

"The well flows with water once more?" Ryu echoed.

"For the last few seasons, it had been dry," the boy explained. "We've had to get our water from the nearby river."

"That _would_ be cause for celebration," Ryu murmured. "But the crop?"

"We've had lousy seasons with our crop as well."

"I see . . . The Gods must have smiled upon your village then."

To that, the boy's smile faded some.

"Yes. It would seem so . . ."

"Is there something bothering you, child?" the youkai houshi inquired.

The boy glanced around quickly, grabbed both of his hands, and led him to a quiet pathway. Ryu followed without question. When the boy was certain that no one would hear, he nodded his head.

"Yes, monk," he whispered. "There is something bothering me."

Ryu knelt in front of the boy, grasping the boy's chin so their eyes could meet.

"What is your name, child?"

"Tenchi."

"My name is Ryu, Tenchi. Now tell me . . . what is it that bothers you so?"

Quietly, the boy reiterated how when, last night, he'd had to go to the river and fetch water for his family. How the well had been dry last night but flowed with water in the morning. How the crops had not been faring so well, either, yet, they, too, had made a very miraculous recovery. How the villagers had been praying and sending offerings to the Gods to turn everything around for them but never had.

"I see," he murmured. "Has anything out of the ordinary happened in the last few days? Any youkai attacks? Any strangers passing through?"

"No," Tenchi shook his head. "Nothing like that."

"But there is something?" Ryu raised an eyebrow.

"I can only speak for myself," the boy's voice lowered. "Last night, when I went to the river for the water, I found an unusual-looking inkpot floating in the water. I tucked it into my yukata and thought nothing of it . . ."

"May I see this inkpot?"

At Tenchi's nod, he straightened and allowed the boy to lead him to where he and his family lived. Tenchi's mother had busied herself with preparing the afternoon meal but had given him a very courteous nod as they had entered. Once they were in the boy's room, Tenchi unrolled his futon and pulled out the inkpot he had described to Ryu.

"Here it is. It feels like it has a life of its own," he whispered as he handed it to Ryu. "I thought I'd keep it safe, in case its owner showed up looking for it."

"Smart boy," Ryu praised quietly, turning the delicate object over in his hands. The inkpot _did_ radiate with a life of its own and it contained power. A great power. "And you found this floating in the river?"

"Hai."

Ryu sighed. Whoever lost this would be coming for it. Anyone who could sense its power would be coming for it and not all of them would leave the village in one piece.

'Strange how this child can feel its power, even if he doesn't know it,' Ryu mused.

"Tenchi . . ."

"Hai, Ryu?"

He glanced up from the inkpot to the boy in front of him.

"How about I find the owner of the inkpot for you?" he offered. "Instead of waiting for him to come to you. It could take him a while to even find this village."

"Would you do that?" Tenchi's eyes widened.

"Hai, I would," he smiled, tousling Tenchi's hair. "That is, if you'll allow me to. And once I find the owner, I'll be sure to let him know that it was _you_ who found it, and took very good care of it and kept it safe."

Tenchi thought it over for a moment then reluctantly nodded. Ryu bit back his sigh of relief. If anyone could detect the inkpot's power, it would be where he traveled and not in this village.

"Thank you, Tenchi," he murmured. The boy shook his head.

"No . . . thank you," Tenchi bowed. "I'm glad that it will soon find its rightful owner."

'And I'm just glad that this village will be safe,' he thought as he smiled and bowed in return.

888888888

A strange wave of dizziness washed over him. He had a different master now, someone of high virtue and power. The child had handed him over. Why, he didn't know. He couldn't hear the conversation on the outside. Around him, tapestries and books appeared, pillows rearranged themselves and a small chair appeared in the center of the room. Blue dust swirled everywhere. Inuyasha groaned.

'I don't think I can take anymore of this,' he thought, dropping to his knees. 'Please, Kami, let this end!'

888888888

"Lady Kikyou! Lady Kikyou!" a young man cried out.

The shouting of her name and the sound of running feet approaching her caused the undead miko to look up. Granted, no one in the village she watched over knew that she was made of clay and bone. What they didn't, however, wouldn't hurt them. As long as Naraku didn't attack.

"What is it?" Kikyou inquired, rising to her feet.

"There is a horde of youkai heading for a small village on the banks of the river," the young man panted. "Why, I do not know but you told me to let you know if I heard of any unusual youkai movements."

"I see," she murmured thoughtfully. Without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed her bow and her quiver of arrows. "Where is this village?"

"Less than a day's march from here," he supplied. "To the south. It'll take the youkai more than that to get there."

"Then to the south I go. I shall return," she vowed. As she walked out of the village, she couldn't help but wonder what a small village could contain that so many youkai could want.

'At least I'll get there before they do and be able to offer them _some_ protection,' she told herself. 'Before more people have to die needlessly.'

Once out of sight of the village, she vanished into the air.


	8. From One Master to Another, Part 6

His senses tingled, and had been since Tenchi had fed him the afternoon meal. As soon as the small family had finished, Ryu had thanked them and excused himself, stating he had to keep moving. Why, he wouldn't tell them. The last thing the village needed was to be on the defensive.

'Besides,' he reasoned as he continued on his journey to the north, 'the village is safe, now that I've left.'

Ryu pulled the inkpot out of the folds of his robes and inspected it closer. The texture of the inkpot was nothing like that of ordinary inkpots. Most were made out of bamboo and had a coarse, almost grainy feel to them. This inkpot, with the exception of where the lid and the two jewels met, felt like glass from a mirror. Then there was the power that he felt radiating from it. And the life.

'A living, breathing entity that's nearly pure power. How is this even possible? Who could contain such power?'

Ryu shook his head as he concealed the inkpot in his robes once more. The tingling sensation had grown, his senses warning him that demons were on the horizon. But something else had mingled in with his youkai senses, a buzzing sensation. The youkai were behind him. What had caught his attention was the spiritual power approaching him from the north. And if it was spiritual, not youki . . .

'I have a priest or a priestess coming towards me. I wonder if it's the priestess who's traveling with Miroku,' he mused. 'Only one way to find out.'

He continued along his designated path, humming softly to himself. Despite the danger behind him, Ryu felt light. The day, so far, had been pleasant, and he was enjoying himself. If the youkai reached him before he reached the priestess . . . well, he'd get rid of them when the time came.

A few hours after he'd left the village, as the sun started to lower in the west, Ryu spotted the priestess approaching at the same time she noticed him. And he did not fail to see that she traveled alone. Her eyes narrowed as they drew closer.

"A single youkai?" she spat. "I was told of a horde of them heading for a village south of here. What were you doing there, demon?"

"I was merely passing through, _priestess_," he bowed. "The village remains intact and shall remain in tact."

"And why is that?"

"Because they're now after me."

888888888

As soon as the dizziness had passed, Inuyasha rose to his feet. He carefully made his way to the stack of books closest to him, noting the blue-mist continued to swirl about him, but that he could also _see_ what lay on the floor. It clung to his clothing, causing it to stick to his skin. Some of it snaked its way up his legs, twirling about his waist, but heading mainly for the writing on his wrists. Thin tendrils curled around several times then started to imbed themselves into the writing. Searing hot pain flashed in his arms. Then they were numb.

It had happened so quickly Inuyasha barely had time to react. He gazed at his arms, eyes blinking.

"What just happened?" he murmured.

"_Another infusion of power, Inuyasha."_

"You again," he growled. He didn't feel particularly angry or anything. The voice, to him, was a nuisance but the only company he had. He'd growled for the principle behind it. Having been of an ornery disposition once, he felt that he should at least try to maintain it.

"_Growling won't work on me, my pet,"_ the voice laughed. _"I know for a fact that, once you were turned, your orneriness left you."_

"Whatever," Inuyasha shrugged. "And I'm not your pet."

"_Of course you are! The marks on your wrist prove it."_

"What?" he glanced back at the writing.

"_The writing on your wrists. Not of your native language, of course, but of mine."_

"So how is it that I'm able to understand you if you speak a different language than me?" he inquired. "And what's with this blue mist everywhere?"

"_You are able to understand me because of the powers that have been infused into you. Believe me when I say, Inuyasha, that if you were not powerful, the ceremony would have killed you. You are, indeed, very powerful and one fine specimen of a genie. As for the blue mist . . . the current inkpot holder is a monk,"_ the disembodied voice explained.

"A monk?"

"_Yes. A monk. And not just any . . . his name is Ryu and he belongs to an ancient order of youkai monks."_

"I've heard of them," Inuyasha stated flatly. "But what does that have to do with this blue mist?"

"_It means he will not make a wish."_

"He what?"

"_He will not make a wish,"_ the voice repeated. _"There is nothing he desires that he cannot achieve on his own. However, should someone else who doesn't intend to make a wish pick you up, more mist will appear. And it will be of a different colour each time. Don't worry, my pet. You'll be with me soon enough."_

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, folding his arms. "If I'm lucky, I'll be free before I even get the chance to meet you. Which I will be. Just you wait."

"_Somehow, I don't think so, my pet. I don't think so."_

888888888

"Kouga! Wait up!"

The wolf youkai snorted and shook his head. He'd be damned if he slowed down for Hakkaku and Ginta at that moment. There was something wrong. He felt it, he _knew_ it. And it had to do with Kagome.

'Strange thing is,' he mused. 'I want to protect her . . . but I don't want to _be_ with her anymore. Why is that? I must see her . . . I have to be sure.'

A slight breeze picked up, carrying several familiar scents to him and two unfamiliar . . . as well as a horde of youkai. But there was one scent missing. Inuyasha's.

'Dammit, where'd that mutf-face get to?' he growled to himself, as he picked up his pace. 'If I find out he's abandoned Kagome for that undead priestess . . .'

He left the thought unfinished. He'd deal with Inuyasha when he found him. In the meantime, he had to get to Kagome before that horde did. Even if he didn't want to be with her, he _had_ to protect her. She could detect the shards of the Shikon no Tama and that made her a valuable ally against Naraku. If anything happened to her, they were in serious trouble.

Kouga crested a hill just as Kagome and her group crested another. The horde was to the south but, in the road, stood an unusual-looking monk and a priestess. A priestess that resembled Kagome.

'That must be Kikyou . . . but if she's here, then where's Inuyasha?'

888888888

"Come on! We have to hurry! I sense the jewel shards!" Kagome called after them as she dashed ahead of them. Sango cursed to herself. While the young miko may have sensed the jewel shards, the taijiya sensed several demonic auras converging on one spot.

"Kagome, wait!" Sango cried out, running after her. Miroku and Kirara were following. The young girl stopped and turned to face them.

"But the jewel shards," Kagome began.

"Will have to wait," Sango told her as she caught up. "We need to be careful. There's a group of youkai converging up ahead."

"Because of the jewel shards . . ."

"Probably," she agreed. "We need to be careful in proceeding."

"I wish Inuyasha was here," Shippou mumbled, his tone taking a slight whine to it.

"We all do, Shippou, but he isn't here," Sango stated, lifting her bone boomerang. "Miroku and I can handle this. The two of you stay behind us."

They continued running and had crested a hill . . . only to come to a halt. The horde was just to the south . . . and Kouga had just crested a hill on the opposite side of them. However, that wasn't what had Sango's attention. At the foot of the hill stood Kikyou and a monk in similar robes to Miroku's.

"What is going on?" she murmured.

888888888

"We're here," Kagura announced. "Finally."

The strange man next to her nodded, relief written all over his face. Naraku watched from a hidden grove as the two slowly approached Sesshomaru's castle. There was something different about Kagura and Naraku knew it. Somehow, someway she'd been turned into a human.

'Probably that man's doing,' he surmised. 'I _did_ send her after him and his wares. Probably did it to protect himself and that wolf demoness. No matter. I can always change her back.'

Naraku crept out of his hiding spot, careful not to raise the guards' attention. As the inkpot wasn't there any longer – he'd overheard a guard telling a servant about Sesshomaru's displeasure at losing the inkpot – he had decided to change his plans, and wait and see what the taiyoukai's next move would be. Once he had the inkpot, he would have Kagura, and Sesshomaru, within his grasp once more. But now that Kagura had shown up . . .

'I don't have to wait any longer.'

Calling forth a single tentacle, he suddenly dashed towards her just as Sesshomaru came out of his palace. In one swoop, Kagura was in his grasp and he was off.

'Now to get that inkpot. And I think I know where it is.'

He laughed as he and the wind sorceress-turned-human vanished into the distance, slowly and painfully infusing her youki back into her.

888888888

"Was that . . . who I think it was?" Abu inquired nervously. He was well-aware of the silver-haired youkai behind him, and he feared him. Just not as much as he feared the one that had just grabbed Kagura and took off.

"Naraku," came the soft growl. "I wondered when he'd try to attack again."

"Forgive me for my asking, my Lord," Abu turned to face Sesshomaru then bowed, "but are you not the most powerful youkai in all of this country?"

"Hai. That's one of many reasons why Naraku has come after me. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go after that inkpot."

Abu felt his heart sink at Sesshomaru's word. Go after that inkpot . . . The taiyoukai glanced at him.

"And just why are you here? Did I not give you enough funds for my brother?"

"So you've used it," he murmured then shook his head. "I'm not here for more money, my Lord. I'm here for the inkpot itself."

"The inkpot itself?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him. Abu nodded, squashing his fear. No matter what, he had to stand his ground.

"Yes. I came to retrieve the inkpot itself. I have a deadline as to how long I can stay in this land."

"It would have nothing to do with this master that Inuyasha had been created for?"

"H-h-how do you know about that?" the man stammered.

"I received a note asking me not to overuse him," came Sesshomaru's calm statement.

"I see," Abu murmured, already unfolding his carpet. "Well, I can do is just hope that I get to the inkpot before Naraku does or anyone else for that matter."

"And how do you propose to do that? You have no way of catching up with Naraku."

"Don't be so sure of that, Lord Sesshomaru."

Having said that, he unfurled the carpet and set it down. It floated a few feet above the ground. Abu stepped lightly onto the fabric and took off, not even bothering to see the expression on Sesshomaru's face. He had an inkpot to retrieve and deliver.

'I just hope I can get there in time. Please, God, let me get there in time,' he prayed as he tried to hone in on the inkpot's power, silently berating himself for not having done so before. 'I must get there in time.'

888888888

Sesshomaru watched as Abu followed Naraku into the distance. He had no doubts that Abu could find the inkpot. The man had, after all, turned his brother into a genie. A powerful one, at that. Sesshomaru just had doubts that Abu would be able to protect the power that Inuyasha now possessed.

"Rin, Jaken . . . Let's go," he commanded, grabbing Uhn and Ah's reigns. Both quickly scrambled onto the two-headed dragonet's back. Then Sesshomaru took off after the strange human.

'Wherever he goes, Naraku will be as well,' he reasoned. 'Now is as good as any time to get rid of that filth. Once and for all.'

888888888

"Kikyou . . . What's she doing here?" Kagome murmured to herself. Across from her and her traveling group stood Kouga. In the road in front of them stood a strange monk and Kikyou, the two apparently facing off about something.

"He's a youkai," Shippou whispered, his voice slightly awe-filled.

"A youkai monk?" Kagome blinked. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Neither have I," Miroku concurred.

"I have," Sango stated. "But I never thought I'd see one. Youkai with spiritual powers are said to be rare, and that, if they become part of an ancient order of youkai monks, they're never seen."

"So what is this one doing out and about then?" Miroku inquired.

"I don't know . . ." Sango then turned her head to the south, her stance going stiff and on the defensive. "We'll have to ask him later. The horde is just beyond that next hill. Kirara, let's go!"

The taijiya and fire neko had just started to run when the monk whirled around, his eyes glowing red. Kagome watched in dumb-founded awe as he started twirling his staff. As soon as the horde cleared the hill, a blast of energy arched in her line of vision. A brilliant flash of bluish-white light surrounded them and, when it was gone, the only youkai remaining were the monk, Kirara, Shippou, and Kouga. Then, before anyone could react, Kouga let out a growl then tackled the monk, raising a fist.

"Kouga, stop!"

888888888

As soon as the light had cleared, Kouga felt himself trembling. That blast had been meant for any youkai who meant harm to the traveler in the center of the road. He'd felt it and it had made the hairs on his neck stand. With a snarl, he leapt at the strange youkai and poised to attack when he'd heard Kagome shout out to him. Relaxing some, he eased up but not entirely. A strange object had been hidden within the folds of the youkai's robes and Kouga roughly pulled it out then got off the youkai.

"My friend, it would be wise for you to give that back," the youkai stated, rising to his feet.

"Oh, yeah?" Kouga snorted. "So you can try and blast us like you did that horde? I don't think so."

"That isn't the source of my power," came the reply. "Now if you would be so kind as to hand that back to me, I promised a young child that I would return it to its proper owner as I continue on my quest. And I do not intend to break my word."

"And what is your quest, _youkai_?" Kikyou spat. Kouga did his best to not crinkle his nose at her scent. How Inuyasha could stand to be close to a woman who smelled of clay and bone was beyond Kouga. The youkai in the monk's robes merely shook his head and sighed.

"My name is Ryu, _priestess_, and I seek a monk by the name of Miroku. He has a wind tunnel in the palm of his right hand," he replied, casting a tiny glare at her. "Is that all right with you?"

"It would be if you explained why those youkai were heading this way," the priestess retorted.

"Because of the very inkpot the wolf holds in his hands," Ryu stated. "Can you not feel the power that radiates from it? The life that seems to emanate from it? I know that a small, human boy could."

Kouga rolled the inkpot round in his hands, noting that it definitely was not like ordinary inkpots. Not with the violet hue, the two jewels or the strange shade of blue. Most inkpots he'd seen humans carry had been made out of wood or bamboo, always brown and dull in appearance. This . . . this he couldn't explain.

'He's right . . . it does feel like it's alive or something . . . I've never seen anything that felt so . . . powerful before . . . It's like . . . it's like it had more power than my sacred jewel shards. And if that's the case . . . I wonder . . .'

Carefully, he held the inkpot out in front of him then took a deep breath. It was a risk, he knew, but people didn't gain their power and knowledge if risks weren't taken. If he was wrong, nothing would happen and he'd look rather silly in front of the humans and the youkai monk. If he was right, however, he'd be able to use it to his advantage. Either way, it would be interesting to see what would happen.

'And there isn't a guarantee that I'll be able to keep this, either. Just like the jewel shards. So . . . here goes nothing.'

"I wish . . ."

888888888

Somehow, the room had become warmer, as if the sun had somehow managed to sneak its way in. A dark fur rug appeared in the center of the room, underneath the chair and a stack of books. As he looked around, Inuyasha also noted that several furs had appeared on his bed.

'Did the monk lose the inkpot already? Sheesh, he didn't even have it for a whole day!'

Inuyasha shook his head yet something told him that the youkai monk was nearby. As well as several familiar people. They were outside, gathered around and discussing something. What, he couldn't make out but he _knew_ that they were close by.

'What? How is this possible?'

"_I'll show you, my pet. Look at the mirror."_

Turning his head, he caught a small flash of light coming from the looking glass.

At first, everything had been blurry. He could make out dark forms but nothing more. Then everything started to materialize more, take shape until his friends, Kikyou, the youkai monk, and Kouga came into view. The wolf had a hold of the inkpot but Inuyasha paid no heed to that. What held his attention was the young miko standing next to Miroku and Sango. His hands touched the looking glass.

"Kagome," he murmured, his heart aching. He could tell that she was worried. Worried about him. If there was only someway he could let her know where he was at . . .

"I'm right here, Kagome! I'm right here . . ."

"_They can't hear you, my pet. Until someone takes the lid off the inkpot or rubs it, you are trapped inside. There is nothing you can do. No amount of screaming, jumping, or trashing the place will bring any attention to your inkpot. Don't worry. When you're finally in my possession, you won't be trapped. As often, anyway."_

"But I have to be out there to grant any wishes, right?" he inquired, not taking his eyes away from the looking glass. He'd not forgotten the incident with the child but he was hoping that was the only exception.

"_Actually, no. You'll respond to the word 'wish' anytime someone holding the inkpot says it,"_ the voice chuckled. _"You proved that with the child."_

As the images in the looking glass started to fade, Inuyasha noticed Kouga inspecting the inkpot. He closed his eyes. From somewhere on the outside, he heard the words and knew that he would be compelled to obey.

"_I wish . . . I wish I had the strength and the wisdom to be able to defend my tribe and lead them for many years to come, that I won't need the use of the Shikon no Tama anymore. I also wish that I can track down that bastard, Naraku, and break through his barrier, no matter what he throws at me!"_

"Your wish," Inuyasha whispered, the faint tingling of his powers coming alive, "is my command."


	9. From One Master to Another, Part 7

"Are you clear on what I want you to do?"

"Yes, Naraku." Kagura trembled as she nodded. The infusion of her powers back into her body had been painful, Naraku's way of telling her that she belonged to him and no one else.

"Then go."

The wind sorceress rose to her feet and quickly exited the room. She couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

'He knows no limits . . . He doesn't care. He'll stop at nothing to get that inkpot! But why? Why is he so adamant about getting that inkpot? It only contains Inuyasha . . .' She slowed some as the realization hit her. Inuyasha _was_ the genie in the inkpot. Naraku had to know that!

'That's why he's after that inkpot . . . because he knows . . . he knows that Inuyasha is now a slave and subject to his master's whims! There isn't much Inuyasha can deny him!'

Kagura felt the blood leaving her limbs. Inuyasha had power. Great power. She'd experienced it for herself and she remembered well Abu's warnings about any genie falling into the wrong hands.

'But there isn't anything I can do except follow Naraku's orders . . . Kami, help me. I don't know what else to do.'

As soon as the cool air hit her face, Kagura pulled her feather out of her hair. In a swirling gust, she took to the skies, searching for the one who held the inkpot. A monk named Ryu.

888888888

Ryu felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. A faint blue light had enveloped the wolf as power coursed from the inkpot. In that moment, he knew. He knew why demons were seeking the inkpot. It acted like a second Shikon no Tama, enhancing a person's strengths or granting a wish. What worried Ryu, though, was the fact that a living being had been contained in that inkpot and it was that being's power the wishes were being drawn off of. He had felt the life _radiating _from the object. To see it being used so casually, though somewhat wisely . . .

'This isn't right,' he thought with clenched fists. 'No one should have to be entrapped like that or to be used like a slave to one's whims!'

As quickly as it had enveloped him, the blue light around the wolf dissipated. The humans gazed at him in anticipation. Ryu could taste it and he scowled. Of course, they wouldn't be able to detect the life, the living presence, in that inkpot.

Though, as he gazed at the inkpot and the life force that it contained, something tingled in the back of his mind. The presence in the inkpot felt . . . familiar somehow . . . and he _thought_ he detected a faint youkai aura.

'But there's human mingled with it as well . . . Could it be that a hanyou's contained within that object? But how? How is that possible? Who would do such a thing and why? What could one gain by entrapping a hanyou?'

His thoughts were interrupted when the girl in the strange clothing took a step towards the wolf and murmured, "Kouga? Are you all right?"

The wolf lowered the inkpot, taking deep and even breaths. Then a grin broke out across his face.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm feeling fine. Great even! I have something I want to give you, Kagome."

Tucking the inkpot under his arm, the wolf youkai crouched down and sliced his legs open carefully. Ryu crinkled his nose at the scent. He had always abhorred bloodshed of any kind, something that had driven his inuyoukai father crazy. Two pink shards came out of each of the wolf's legs, causing the youkai monk's eyes to widen. With a satisfied grunt, the wolf youkai stood on shaky legs and walked towards the humans.

"Here," he stated. "I don't need them anymore."

"You . . . don't need them anymore?" the girl blinked. "You mean . . .?"

"I'm as strong as I need to be," the wolf grinned. "At least for now."

"That's all well and good," Ryu interjected, his eyes narrowed in irritation. "But this is wasting precious time. Now, if you would be so kind as to hand that inkpot back to me, _wolf_, I would appreciate it. I have a mission to complete."

"What's your hurry?" the blue-eyed youkai snapped, his eyes flashing. "The monk you seek is right here!" Then he pointed at the male standing behind the taijiya and strangely dressed female. "See?"

Ryu's eyes followed to where the wolf pointed and noted with a small amount of satisfaction that he had managed to catch up with the monk he sought. However, since he took it upon himself to seek out the owner of the strange inkpot, Ryu felt as if his mission was half-complete. He _had_ to get that inkpot back and keep it safe. A promise is a promise. His eyes went back to the wolf youkai.

"I do see," came the soft growl. "But I also promised a young child that I would find the owner of that inkpot for him and to let the owner know the child kept it safe. I do not intend to break that promise."

"Maybe you should give it back to him, Kouga," the girl in the strange clothes frowned.

"Why? So he can use it against me and my tribesmen? I don't think so," Kouga shook his head. "Not while I'm around. Who knows what this _dog_ will use it for?"

Ryu let out a soft sigh then shook his head. Wolves could be so paranoid sometimes.

"I assure you that I have no desire to use that inkpot. I only wish to find its rightful owner. I give you my word."

"And why should we trust _that_?" Kouga snarled.

"Because, despite my father's lack of interest in me as a child, he did teach me that it was best to keep one's word when it is given," Ryu smiled wryly. "After all, it wouldn't do for the oldest son of the great Lord InuTaisho to be breaking promises."

"Lord . . . InuTaisho?" the wolf blinked. "_The_ Lord InuTaisho? The Lord over the Western Lands?!"

"The one and only," Ryu nodded. "And I swear upon my father's grave that _I_ will not deceive you."

"Wait a minute," the strangely dressed miko shook her head, interjecting. "How are you his son?"

"Accidental mating with a female of a lower class before his arranged mating with Yashira, the mother to one of my younger siblings," Ryu shrugged. "How else?"

"Does this mean that you're older than Sesshomaru then?"

"Hai," Ryu nodded, trying to keep from rolling his eyes at the girl. How hard was it to comprehend _that_ fact?

"So if you're Sesshomaru's older brother then Inuyasha's . . ."

"My dear baby brother."

Ryu couldn't help but smirk. So he had guessed correctly when Kaede had mentioned Inuyasha and Myouga. His little brother had lived after all.

888888888

Inuyasha slid to the floor of the inkpot as he listened to the conversation outside. The monk was his brother? And his father hadn't wanted him?

"What was Father thinking?" he whispered to the air. "Why didn't he want him? Why didn't he want Sesshomaru? Why me?"

"_Is there something the matter, my pet?"_ the voice inquired, almost mockingly to his ears.

"I don't understand . . . _I'm_ the one Father wanted . . . he had two sons he could be proud of . . . I mean, be _really_ proud of . . . yet he didn't want them. He wanted me. Why?"

"_That I can't answer, my pet. I don't know how your father's mind worked. But I can tell you this. Even a fool could see how much your father loved your mother. The fact that he died to save you both is proof of that."_

"But I never asked for any of that!" he shouted, jumping to his feet. Tears formed in his eyes and rolled silently down his cheeks. As soon as they were free, they hit the ground but Inuyasha paid no attention to them. His eyes had narrowed in anger and frustration. "I didn't ask to be born as I am! I didn't ask for him to die for me! I didn't ask for my mother to suffer because of me! I never asked for any of it!"

"_No one asks for the circumstances that surround life, my pet,"_ the voice cooed to him. _"No one asks to be born to the parents that sire them . . . no one asks to be different. But that's how life works. It's something that you must accept."_

"I don't have to accept anything!" Inuyasha declared defiantly. "I . . ."

"_That will be enough,"_ came the stern statement, cutting off his words. Immediately, his breath caught in his throat and his heart began to beat faster. Pain exploded in his chest and behind his temples. Inuyasha let out a weak moan as he sank to his knees.

"_You are a slave now, Inuyasha. MY slave and I will not accept this . . . this . . . defiance from you. You will act in accordance to one of your status. Do you understand?"_

He managed to gurgle out a response and nod his head some. The pain had overridden his ability to move and to speak coherently. His eyes widened as more pain shot right through him.

"_DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"_

"Yes!" he rasped out. "I understand!"

"_Then say it. Say what I want to hear."_

"Wha . . ."

"_You know what it is . . . Say it."_

His claws dug into the ground as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to find the words this woman wanted to hear. Breathing hurt and so did the light of the candles and torches. Then, torturously slow, the words started to form in his mind.

"I . . . I understand, my . . . master . . . I won't . . . defy you . . . again . . . I swear . . . I . . ."

His breath hitched at that moment, causing him to cough. Blood splattered on the floor, mixing with the tears that he had already shed.

'I can't . . . I can't lose it now . . . Kami, please . . . help me . . .'

"I . . . I love you . . . my master . . ." he whispered, his eyes fluttering shut.

"_Then sleep, my sweet one,"_ the voice soothed as the pain dissipated. _"Sleep. I'll be seeing you soon. I promise."_

888888888

Allah let out a weary sigh as the hanyou fell into a heavy slumber. His burst of defiance had been rather . . . unexpected, even with the given situation.

'This isn't going to do . . . I need to get him before too much longer. That group is going to be the undoing of the personality change. Or perhaps it's because he has some unresolved problems with his sibling, Sesshomaru. I need to find out . . . Maybe it's time I caught up with Abu . . . Dammit, I hate having to rely on where he's at to get to that time.'

She quickly rose to her feet and dusted herself off. She had a lot to prepare for and not enough time to get everything done.

888888888

Kikyou watched the exchange between her reincarnation, the youkai monk, and the wolf youkai with indifference. Their spat over the inkpot didn't concern her and since the youkai threat to the village was now over . . .

She turned to go, intent on beckoning Inuyasha to follow her, at least for a small distance. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area then she frowned. The hanyou was no where to be seen.

"Where is Inuyasha?" she demanded, interrupting the conversation.

"We were hoping you could tell us," the taijiya stated. "He's been missing for several days now."

"I haven't seen him," Kikyou stated coolly. "He isn't my responsibility to keep track of."

Without another word, she headed back in the direction she had come.

888888888

"Allah, please help me," Abu murmured. The wind rushed by his face as he hurried after his wayward inkpot. Since Naraku had grabbed Kagura, a growing knot of panic had formed in the pit of his stomach. "Please . . . before that fiend gets a hold of it."

888888888

"Don't worry, Abu. I'm on my way."

888888888

"My Lord, where are we going? Why are we following that human?" Jaken inquired. The imp had been asking questions non-stop since they had left the palace, and it was starting to grate on his nerves.

'And he claims Rin gets on my nerves,' he thought idly.

"Isn't it obvious, Jaken? He knows where Inuyasha is."

"Oh . . . and you think that Naraku is going after the inkpot as well?"

"Hai. I do. We must get to it before he does."

'Before Naraku has the chance to try and steal my powers from me once more.'

888888888

"Dance of blades!"

It had taken her half a day but Kagura had managed to find the monk Naraku spoke of. He had somehow managed to hook up with Inuyasha's friends and lose the inkpot to the wolf youkai, Kouga. For a moment, she feared that obtaining the inkpot would prove to be damn near impossible. But, as she began her attack, she noticed that they really made no move to protect the inkpot as they did each other. If anything, the youkai monk seemed interested in keeping the inkpot away from her.

'But I can't fail,' she cringed to herself. 'Abu, please . . . forgive me . . .'

888888888

He felt light. Incredibly light. But his forehead burned. He whimpered softly in his sleep.

"No more," he whispered. "I just want to go home . . ."

"_You'll be coming home soon, my pet. I swear it."_


	10. From One Master to Another, Part 8

Ayame ran as fast as she could through the dense forest. She had been on her way to found Kouga when a familiar yet nauseating stench had greeted her nostrils. Looking up, she had seen Kagura _fly_ by. In the wind demoness's hands was an all-too-familiar inkpot. Dread had filled her as Abu's warnings entered her mind and the realization set in: Naraku would soon have Inuyasha in his grasp.

'I can't let that happen,' she thought as she ran. 'I can't. I'll never be able to forgive myself.'

She didn't have to wonder how Kagura got her powers back. Naraku had done it. Somehow, he'd gotten the woman away from Abu and infused her youki back into her. And if Naraku had gotten Kagura away from Abu . . .

'No!' she mentally shook her head. 'He can't be dead. Abu can't be! He's still alive and searching for that inkpot. Well, I'll get it back for him. If it's the last thing I do, I swear I will.'

Being a wolf demoness, Ayame naturally did not like humans. They were noisy, smelly, and, for the most part, untrustworthy. Kagome, the human Kouga had declared that he loved, had been all right. She didn't smell nearly as bad as most humans and she had a kind heart. Most importantly, though, Kagome had understood that Kouga had made Ayame a promise and had insisted that he keep it. Most human females wouldn't have done that, not with knowing Kouga's position in the pack. Abu, however, had been completely different. He'd been extremely nice to her, offering to help her with her dilemma. Granted, she had to help him in return but he'd been very pleasant about everything. He'd explained things to her when she hadn't understood something, instead of treating her like some dumb youkai. Abu didn't fear her. He respected her, not just as a female but as a youkai healer as well. He'd given her pointers potions and which herbs would work best when he didn't really have to. All because he liked her and respected her. That was more than what she could have ever said about any human, including Kagome.

'Too bad Kouga couldn't remember the promise and I gave him that potion,' she sighed. 'Oh well. I did what I had to do. The survival of our tribe depends on it. As for that inkpot . . . don't worry, Abu. I'll get it for you. I swear it.'

Ayame ran on, dodging branches but being careful about not being noticed. The last thing she needed was to be caught. If that happened, well . . . it would be disastrous, and she knew it.

'Maybe . . . just maybe . . . if I can get my hands on that inkpot, I can do something about the sacred jewel. Get it away from Naraku. Something, anything . . . so Kouga will live. Yeah. That's what I'll do.'

With that thought to keep her going, Ayame continued her chase of the wind demoness, praying that she wouldn't be too late. She didn't want to think of the consequences if she were too late. They were simply too horrendous for her to comprehend.

She put on an extra burst of speed. The fate of the wolf tribes depended on her.

888888888

Inuyasha lay across his bed, doing his best just to try and catch his breath. Now he understood the reason for the first time he'd not been able to step onto the floor of his new abode. A battle had taken place. A battle between Sesshomaru and someone else . . . He only knew it because he'd witnessed the battle between his friends and Kagura. He'd actually been able to _see_ the blue-ish white energy as it made the floor crackle to life and creep its way up the walls. The only place he'd been safe had been his bed.

'Is this what this woman meant by a battle was brewing?' he mused. 'Did she know that Kagura would get her powers back from Naraku? And that he'd send her after me?'

Somehow, he knew the answer to that question without the voice having to tell him. Of course, the voice hadn't spoken to him at all since the battle had begun. Strangely enough, he missed it. The mysterious woman had been someone for him to talk to while he remained imprisoned in the inkpot.

'She must be coming for me,' he reasoned. 'That has to be the only reason why she isn't talking to me now.'

That thought alone scared him. He didn't _want_ to be taken to some foreign place. He wanted to go back to the way things were before he had his powers. He wanted to travel with his friends. As crazy as it sounded, even to him, Inuyasha missed his friends. He missed his brother, he missed Myouga . . . hell, he even missed that stupid wolf, Kouga. They were everything that had been good and bad in his life. Every single one of them had given him a purpose, a new reason to not give up and be so bitter about his life. They had given him so much and he had to repay them for that, for the love and friendship they had given him.

'I'll find a way to get myself out of this. I swear I will.'

888888888

Kagura glanced at the inkpot that she had stuffed into her obi. Within her grasp, she had the means to her freedom. She knew who lived within the inkpot itself, having experienced the hanyou's new powers first-hand. But she didn't dare run off with the inkpot. Naraku would hunt her down then kill her . . . after he tormented her and made her beg for death.

'The bastard isn't going to give me my freedom, even after I give him the inkpot. I just know it.'

She let out a heavy sigh, her mind troubled. Kagura desperately wanted her freedom. There wasn't anything that she wouldn't do to obtain it, either. Even it meant going back . . .

"Dammit, I wish there was a way I could be truly free of that bastard Naraku," she growled, lifting her eyes to gaze straight ahead. "Once and for all."

888888888

Inuyasha tilted his head, as the tingling sensation of his powers kicking in began to fill him. Had he heard that right? Kagura wanted to be _free_ from Naraku?

'I don't get it,' he thought as he automatically granted her wish. 'He _created_ her . . . does he not treat her right?'

He'd have his answers soon enough. They were nearing Naraku's castle . . .

888888888

"Come on!" Kouga called out. "I can track her! She's heading back to Naraku! I can smell it!"

As everyone scrambled to follow the wolf, Miroku found himself running alongside the youkai monk that had been seeking him out. Ryu, as he had introduced himself as, just kept his gaze straight ahead and wore a grim look of determination. He reminded the monk of Inuyasha, especially when the hanyou had his mind set on doing something. The resemblance had been so strong that Miroku felt a pang of pain. He missed his silver-haired friend greatly and he wondered what could have happened to Inuyasha to caused him to disappear as he had.

"I was sent to find you, you know," came the soft comment. Miroku nodded. Ryu has said as much before.

"Hai. So you have said. The question, though, is why."

"Because of this Naraku person," Ryu answered. "The Seer of our order has prophecized it. He will kill you in the final battle . . . and it cannot be allowed."

"What? I . . . die in the final battle?"

"Hai," Ryu nodded. "You die. Because Inuyasha _has_ disappeared. Without him, the final battle goes to Naraku."

"What about Sesshomaru? Surely, he'd be able to defeat Naraku. He is powerful enough," Miroku pointed out.

"Sesshomaru needs Inuyasha to aid him as well. Without the Tetsusaiga and its abilities, all is lost. Naraku has simply grown to powerful and if he gets that inkpot . . . well, I don't need to tell you what will happen then. Two of InuTaisho's sons are needed to defeat him. That is why I'm here."

They both fell silent at that moment and continued to run. As they did, Miroku kept glancing at the youkai monk. He had more questions that he wanted to ask but he didn't dare. The three glowing stripes on the male's right cheek kept him quiet. Miroku hadn't noticed them before and the fact that they were there now unsettled him greatly. Those and the fact that Ryu's aura somehow seemed to grow stronger and more potent than any other youkai Miroku had ever encountered . . . with the exception of Sesshomaru, of course.

'Can we really trust him? He's full youkai and a brother to Inuyasha. If he's anything like Sesshomaru . . . then if we are to encounter Inuyasha at all, he could end up killing him.'

Though the thought entered his mind, Miroku seriously doubted it. For some reason, Ryu just didn't strike him as the type to simply kill a person for simply being what they were. It was just the opposite.

'What a strange set of circumstances that brings him to me,' he mused. 'Very strange indeed.'

888888888

Naraku smirked as Kagura entered his private audience chamber, the deep violet inkpot clutched her hands. She bowed the instant she had entered the room. For the first time ever, she had not failed him. Of course, she had made a wish using the inkpot. He knew as much, had felt it the moment she was no longer in her grasp, and had seen it in Kanna's mirror.

'Interesting,' he thought as he rose to his feet. 'He can grant wishes without being unleashed. He certainly has great power. Something I intend to use to my advantage . . . my enemies shall tremble before me.'

"Very good, Kagura," he purred, moving towards her with a cat-like grace. "I'm very proud of you. Now hand me the inkpot and you may go. Wherever it is you wish to go."

She glanced at him sharply, suspicion lighting her crimson eyes.

"I can . . . go?"

"Yes," he nodded, advancing upon her. "You are free to go anywhere you choose and not have to answer to me anymore. I will not stop you nor will I kill you. That was your desire, after all. Could you not tell after that wish you made?"

Her eyes widened and she skittered back until he had her cornered against the wall. Keeping his eyes on her, Naraku grabbed a hold of the inkpot and pulled it away from her. Her arms fell limply to her sides. The wonderful scent of fear filled the air and Naraku reveled in it.

"Yes. I know of the wish that you made, Kagura. Very clever of you. Very clever, indeed. Now go. Before I change my mind about killing you."

As she scrambled to get away from him, Naraku lifted the inkpot up and smiled. He no longer needed the wind sorceress. With the power of the inkpot and the Shikon no Tama, he could create more incarnations of himself, stronger and more obedient ones.

"Now where to begin, my pet," he purred, rubbing the inkpot. "So much to do and so little time. Your friends are coming for you . . . though they don't realize it yet. Yes, I know that it's you in there, Inuyasha. And I know who did this to you and why. I find it amusing that your friends don't even know. I can't wait to see their faces when they find out you were with them all along."

With that, he began to laugh, the chilling sound echoing throughout the castle.

888888888

Inuyasha moaned and writhed as pain assaulted every inch of his body and all of his senses. Naraku's aura was starting to grow stronger with each passing moment. The dark hanyou's intentions for him were not good. He could feel it.

"_Come to me, Inuyasha,"_ Naraku's voice commanded. _"Come to me so that I can see you . . . and we can begin."_

"As you command, master," he choked out, his eyes closing and his body dissipating into that blue mist once more . . .

888888888

Abu felt the water dripping into his eyes as he ran through the forest, the magic carpet strapped to his back. It could only fly so far before the magic that fueled it gave out and had to grow in strength once more. Otherwise, it would disappear into smoke and he'd still be running on foot.

'I have to get that inkpot, though,' he panted. 'I mustn't give up. I mustn't.'

"Abu!"

He paused in his tracks at the sound of a familiar female voice and turned to see who had spoken. He smiled when he finally located the source. Coming towards him was Ayame.

"Ayame," he breathed. "What . . . are you doing here?"

"Chasing after Kagura," she replied, pausing only to let him climb onto her back. "She has the inkpot."

"I know," Abu stated. "Naraku took her back the moment I had reached Sesshomaru's palace. I am guessing he fused her powers back into her and forced her to go after the inkpot."

"How does he know about the inkpot?" Ayame inquired, gradually picking up speed. "I thought you and I were the only ones who really knew about it."

"I am not sure, Ayame. I am not sure."

888888888

"We're almost there!" Kouga called out.

'So I can tell,' Ryu thought, his nose wrinkling in distaste. They were still some distance away but gaining on the wind demoness that had stolen the inkpot. However, that had not been the indication of Naraku's proximity. The miasma had been.

By now, the two-tailed fire neko carried her mistress, the young miko, and the kitsune. Miroku, like most monks, had the stamina to keep going but he even appeared ready to collapse. Ryu came to a halt then grabbed the human monk. Kouga's wolves ran past them as he did. There were several scents on the wind that had picked up, one of them being _very_ familiar.

"Ryu, what are you . . ."

"Hush," he quickly admonished, sniffing lightly. His golden eyes flashed briefly as he nodded. "Just as I suspected. Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru? What is he doing here?" Miroku panted.

"Can you not guess, Miroku? The final battle is upon us."


	11. From One Master to Another, Part 9

Jaken huffed and puffed as he ran to keep up with his master. The youkai lord had suddenly put on a burst of speed that the imp hadn't known he'd possessed. There was a sense of urgency in the air. Jaken felt it and he had no doubts that the daiyoukai felt it as well. Granted, he had Uhn and Ah to keep control over. If he didn't, the two-headed dragonet might not have even bothered to keep up with Sesshomaru and just to keep watch over Rin. However, he had no desire to be left behind. Oh no, Jaken didn't. He wished to assist his master however he could, even if it meant his death in the process. That's how loyal the imp felt himself to be to Sesshomaru. Jaken started to open his mouth to say something when Sesshomaru glanced back.

"Jaken . . . you and Rin stay here. I will be right back."

"But my lord . . . I . . ."

"Stay here, Jaken. Guard Rin. Do not let her out of your sight. Do not disobey me."

His tone left no room for argument. It never did. Jaken nodded, fighting back a sigh.

"Yes, my lord."

Keeping a hold of Uhn and Ah's reigns, Jaken came to a stop and watched as his lord continued on. He had a very bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling.

888888888

Naraku smiled as he observed the gathering forces against him. He had perched himself on top of his castle so he wouldn't have to rely on Kanna's mirror to show him what was going on. Besides, he'd given the child incarnation a more important task . . . like keeping his human heart protected from his enemies. That was one of many ways he intended to win the final battle. He held the other two.

In his right hand, he held the nearly complete Shikon no Tama, the jewel glowing darkly from all of the deceit and misery he had created just for the sole purpose of tainting it. In his left, the violet inkpot, something he couldn't corrupt but still use. Behind him stood a sober yet subservient Inuyasha. The wind picked up and blew his hair in all different directions, bringing the scents of his enemies towards him.

For once, he felt . . . invincible. Like nothing could harm him. Ever. Sure, there was the possibility that either the Shikon no Tama or the inkpot could be taken away from him in the course of the upcoming battle but as long as he held one, he'd be able to keep a hold of the other. Nothing could destroy his current jovial mood.

"They're all coming, Inuyasha," he murmured. "All of them. Can you believe it? Coming to their own demise. They don't even know it yet. Soon . . . very soon . . . Sesshomaru's power will be mine . . . and that little miko of yours will be mine as well. The world will be at my feet . . . and there isn't anything anyone can do to stop me."

He turned around to face the silver-haired hanyou, the smile still on his face. Calmly, he approached his former nemesis. The natural born hanyou just stood there, his expression slightly saddened. No insults were being hurled at him, no threats . . . he couldn't wait to see the expressions on Inuyasha's friends' faces when they saw the hanyou assisting him and willingly at that.

'It's going to be so delicious, the scents of their anger and feelings of betrayal . . . I can almost taste it.'

"And you're going to help me . . . aren't you, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, master."

Naraku's smile grew wider. How he loved that docile tone! He reached out and caressed Inuyasha's cheek with a single finger before placing a somewhat chaste kiss on the hanyou's lips. He loved how stunning the boy looked, his silvery-white hair blowing gently in the wind. The deep shades of blue of Inuyasha's outfit gave the inu hanyou the appearance of glowing. Naraku couldn't resist tasting the boy before he spoke again.

"Then I wish for the Shikon no Tama to be complete . . ."

888888888

"Ayame, stop!"

At hearing the somewhat panicked tone in her human companion's voice, the wolf demoness came to a stop. Abu immediately leapt from her back then took several steps in front of her. She watched as his frame tensed and as he looked around.

"Do you sense that?" he inquired in a hushed voice. "Can you feel that? This isn't good. I can feel it. It isn't good. It isn't good at all."

"No . . ." she began, shaking her head then she paused, opening her senses up more.

At first, she couldn't detect anything. It was like her senses had become muddied or something. Then Ayame shivered as a dark and ominous feeling crept into her heart. She sank to her knees, her heart dropping in her chest.

"We're too late. Naraku has the inkpot."

888888888

Inuyasha watched as the Shikon no Tama became complete before his very eyes. Then Naraku began to make wish after wish on the tainted jewel, his entire form glowing a violet hue from the amount of power infusing itself into his body.

For the first time in a very long time, Inuyasha felt helpless. He could practically taste Naraku's power as it radiated from him. It wouldn't be too much longer before the infusion would be complete and then nothing would be able to stop the dark hanyou. And all he could do was watch.

'No! There has to be _something_ that I can do,' he told himself. 'There just has to be!'

Above them, the sky began to darken. Thunder rolled, the wind picked up some more, and Inuyasha's mind started to race . . .

888888888

"Rin! Come back here! Rin!" came the squawk.

The young girl paid no heed to the imp as she continued to run in the direction that Sesshomaru had gone in. She couldn't explain it but she just had to catch up with the demon lord. She just had to. Something was pulling her, causing her to run. It was a feeling, something she couldn't shake. Something bad was going to happen if she didn't reach her lord.

"I'm coming, Lord Sesshomaru," she panted. "I'm coming."

Little did she know how right she'd be.

888888888

"Ryu."

The youkai monk kept his gaze cool as his younger brother came into view. As always, Sesshomaru looked like the prince that he was. Calm, collected, and unfettered. Not quite the spitting image of their father but close.

"Sesshomaru," he nodded. "It's about time you got here."

"Spare me your so-called humour, Ryu," the younger youkai growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to aid you and our younger brother's friends," Ryu stated coolly. "And before you start your spiel about how you can do this on your own, how it's your fight, let me just say this. It's going to take _all_ of us to defeat Naraku. You, me, the humans that traveled with Inuyasha, the wolf tribe . . . everyone. That's how much Naraku's power is increasing . . . he has an inkpot that contains a great power. It can grant whoever possesses it any kind of wish he or she desires."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened some. Barely noticeable to a human, even to one like Miroku, but Ryu saw it. But there was something else in his brother's eyes. Something he couldn't identify. Before he could say anything more, Sesshomaru nodded then started to run towards Naraku's castle.

"If you're coming then I suggest the two of you get moving," the daiyoukai called back. "Or I will not save anything for either of you."

888888888

Allah smiled to herself as the players fell into place. Now all that she needed to do was get the inkpot away from Naraku . . . and into the hands of the small child that followed Sesshomaru around. She knew how she'd accomplish that, too. All she had to do was get herself and her new ally into place. Her gaze landed on the demoness in front of her.

For a moment, Allah said nothing. She didn't really trust the female before her, especially since said female had just abandoned her previous master. Those who betrayed their previous masters or allies were more than capable of betraying their current friends or allies. Bitter lessons had taught Allah that. However, in order for her plan to work, she needed the youkai. She needed to come and claim what was rightfully hers. Of course, she couldn't let Abu know that she was there. She just had to get the inkpot to the girl and then Abu could get the inkpot away from the girl. That was her plan and it would work. After all, no one would expect interference from someone like her. Allah also couldn't say that she blamed the demoness for wanting revenge on the master that had been so cruel to her. She herself had been a servant to someone and had been mistreated. Mistreated servants had a funny way of rebelling and of killing their masters in their rebellions. If they didn't kill their masters in the process, they died. She'd been one of the lucky ones. Not only had she killed her master, she'd managed to somehow obtain his lands and his wealth in the process. That was why she had gone out of her way to have genies as her servants. Created genies, that was. They could grant an innumerable amount of wishes and she'd never have to abandon the objects that contained them. Not like those who wished to become genies. So-called natural genies were limited. Created genies weren't. They also weren't allowed to harm anyone. No genie was. Sure, they could make life hell, depending on the personality of the person before he or she became a genie (those who wished to become a genie, at least), but the genie still couldn't harm the master. That had been an added bonus, in her opinion.

'Naraku, you are such a fool . . . you will never learn . . . not even in your death, will you learn. Stupid fool. I pity you.'

Finally, she addressed the woman before her.

"Are you ready for this . . . Kagura?"

"Hai. I'm ready. Let's do this."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Allah raised an eyebrow at her. "You could lose your life by assisting me . . . Naraku could very well kill you."

"I know," came the quiet reply. "But it'll be worth it. I know it will be."

"Then let us begin."


End file.
